Pass The Fic
by PixarDroppedtheHorcrux
Summary: Teddy Lupin stumbles across a portkey that brings him back to the Marauder's Era. And if that's not bad enough, things don't go the way they're supposed to. So Teddy has to fix it. Can he? Rated T for language and an unexpected makeout scene. R&R, please.
1. Chapter 1

_A word from Ali: Welcome to chapter one of the first ever (probably not) Pass-The-Fic! Woooo. –crowd cheers- Anyway, I hope you enjoy. This first chapter was written by Sarah Beth. Hopefully, once we get a few chapters in, you'll see a pattern and I won't have to tell you who has written what. Read and review, pleaseeee!_

**Disclaimer: We own nothing Harry Potter. Only the characters you don't recognize belong to us. Everything else is JKR's. Anyway, on with the story.**

--September 1st, 2015

Seventeen-year-old Teddy Lupin was running around his godfather's house, trying to finish packing before heading off to his final year at Hogwarts. His cousin, James, would be joining him this year. Now _that_ would be interesting!

"Teddy? Are you almost ready to go?" his godmother, Ginny, called from down the stairs.

"Yeah! Just give me a second!" he shouted, annoyed. Not so much at Ginny but at himself. Why hadn't he done this last night? He hurriedly stuffed the remainder of his school supplies into his dad's old trunk and levitated it down the stairs, ignoring the annoyed look Harry gave him.

"What? I'm of age!" Teddy objected loudly when Harry didn't look away. Harry looked like he was about to explode, but Ginny and eight-year-old Lily cam in the room, placating Harry. Albus followed closely behind them, leaving the only one missing being James.

Harry called up the stairs for James, who was apparently trying to locate a missing sock. His dad sighed and went up to help him.

"Teddy," Lily squealed, escaping from her mother's grasp and running at Teddy full speed. He gently scooped her off the ground and cradled her in his arms.

"Hey, Red," he said, using the nickname he'd given her in accordance with her hair.

"Do the nose, Teddy!" she requested and he automatically adjusted his appearance to that of a pig. Ginny grinned from the other side of the room, greatly reminded of Tonks.

"Okay," Harry said, arriving with James. "Everybody ready?"

---

The Great Hall was already packed by the time Teddy arrived and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Within seconds he was surrounded by both friends and admirers. He recounted the monotonous drone that was his summer to those that would listen, but it wasn't long until he was forced to stop mid-sentence. The crowd around him quickly cleared as they saw who was staring at.

"Hey Teddy, how are you?" Victoire Weasley greeted as she sat down across from him, even though she belonged at the Ravenclaw table.

"Uh, g—good," Teddy stuttered. Normally he could control that particularly bad habit around her, but when she surprised him like that—!

_Well, she is part Veela_, he thought to console himself. Never mind the fact that he had spent tons of time with her. They were practically family! Only two years apart, Harry, Ginny, Bill and Fleur had insisted on them spending ample time together.

No, the stuttering had only been going on for about two years now and he knew very well what it meant. Not that he'd ever admit it to anyone…

Victoire was talking and he knew he should pay attention, but her long blonde hair was so distracting. Oh crap, she was waiting for an answer.

"Um," he said nervously.

"If I could have your attention please," Professor McGonagall said from the front of the Great Hall.

"I'll talk to you later, Teddy," Victoire said as she got up and headed for her own table. Her spot was immediately taken by Teddy's best friend, Caden Jones.

"Hey mate, what's—?"

"Shh!" Teddy hissed; he had just spotted James in the lineup of first years. Teddy remembered back to his sorting, how nervous he'd been. James was far from nervous. He was trying to hold a conversation with the speechless girl next to him, but it was turning out rather one-sided. Teddy couldn't help but laugh.

The sorting passed in slow monotony and Teddy found himself tuning until he was abruptly shaken out of his stupor by the familiar name.

"Potter, James."

James stepped forward eagerly and shoved the hat down on his own head, ignoring Professor McGonagall's scowl. The hall was quiet as they all waited for the sorting hat's decision.

"Gryffindor!"

Teddy cheered with the rest of Gryffindor house and watched as James went to sit next to his cousin, Fred Weasley, who gave him a big high five. Teddy couldn't help but grin at the thought of all the trouble those two were going to cause.

After the feast was over, Teddy and Caden quickly made their way back to the Gryffindor Tower. Teddy because he didn't want to have to answer whatever Victoire had asked him earlier, and Caden because his girlfriend told him to meet her in the common room after the feast.

A start-of-term party was already under way when they walked in, courtesy of Owen Wood. Caden eagerly joined in the celebration, but Teddy, already tired, headed for his dormitory which was, thankfully, empty.

Teddy decided to use the alone time to unpack his trunk. He was half way done when he noticed a small metallic object at the bottom of his trunk. He quickly picked it up.

It was a silver ring, emblazed with the Gryffindor coat of arms. Almost like a class ring. He barely had time to register this, however, when he felt a jerk around his navel and everything went black.

--September 1st, 1977

The marauders were sitting in their dormitory, slightly drunk, and reminiscing about the past seven years.

"I can't believe this is our last year, guys," Sirius said around the cauldron cake he was stuffing in his mouth.

"I know," Remus said with a sigh, slightly more sober than the rest of them.

"And I still haven't slept with Evans," James joked, earning him a harsh look from Remus and a laugh from Peter.

"It's your year, mate," Sirius said confidently. They continued to pass the bottle of firewhiskey around until eventually everyone but Remus was completely wasted.

"I've got an idea," Sirius said, jumping up to fast and almost falling down again. He took his class ring off of his hand and laid in on his open palm. "The perfect prank!"

"What is it, Padfoot?" James said, also leaping to his feet. He over balanced and knocked him and Sirius back down to the ground. Remus couldn't help but laugh at his friends. James and Sirius were drunk beyond belief and Peter was passed out on the floor. Transfiguration was going to be fun tomorrow.

"We bewitch this ring!" he said ecstatically and James began laughing and couldn't stop. Sirius continued, "We turn it into a portkey! If anyone besides us ever touches it, it will transport them straight to this place and time!" Remus just nodded encouragingly as James continued to laugh. He felt like he was baby sitting five-year-olds.

Sirius began to raise his wand and Remus knew he had to step in.

"Padfoot, no! You can't experiment with time-travel spells. That's just cruel!" Sirius however didn't seem to be listening and tapped the ring with his wand. A bright light issued from it. Even drunk, Sirius Black got the spell perfectly.

Sirius then began laughing hysterically and in only a few minutes his snores joined with James's and Peter's. Knowing that they wouldn't remember anything in the morning, Remus took the ring out of Sirius's hand and threw it into his own trunk. Nobody would come across it there—Remus would have to remember to destroy it.

Suddenly the room was filled with a blinding flash of light, but none of the others stirred. The light dimmed and in its place stood a tall boy of seventeen.

Teddy Lupin appeared in the room, frightened beyond belief. Where was he? And then he saw the other person in the room—a man he'd only seen in pictures. Teddy quickly changed his appearance so that he didn't resemble his dad.

"Who are you?" Remus asked, stumbling over the words.

"Teddy…Tonks," he replied, choosing to use his mother's surname.

"What year are you? In, I mean. I mean, what year do you come from?"

Teddy was pretty sure the answer was going to freak him out a bit. "2015."

"Oh my god," Remus said, shocked, staring into the trunk where the ring was seconds before. It was gone. Teddy held it out for Remus to examine. Remus was quiet for a while until his anger took over.

"I am going to kill you, Sirius Black!"

_Review, review, review! Chapter two up soon! (:_


	2. Chapter 2

_A word from Ali: Hey! So I checked emails like five minutes ago (today's Thursday) and I had 19 new messages—reviews and alerts and everything. Thank you all so much! It made me feel special, and when I tell the others, I know they will too. So on with chapter two, written by moi!_

Teddy stood speechless in the dormitory. He was with his dad. And Harry? That couldn't be right. But this man looked _just_ like Harry.

The guy his father had called Sirius looked from Remus to Teddy and back. Then he burst into hysterics. Harry's look-a-like, too, cracked up.

"You freaking idiot! You bloody bastard! Do you realize what you've done?" Remus fumed. When Sirius continued to laugh, you could practically see the steam coming from Remus's ears.

"Your freaking portkey brought this boys here! And guess what, Sirius?!"

Sirius stopped laughing finally. James, too, could sense the storm coming from his room mate.

Teddy was sort of afraid of his father. He hoped he wasn't always this angry.

Sirius's blank face made Remus even angrier. "Padfoot! Did you not think about how you were going to get the pranked back?There is no possible way to get—Teddy, is it?—back to 2015!"

Teddy looked as surprised as James at this remark. Sirius, however, looked totally unfazed by the news.

"So? What's your point, mate?" he asked coolly as he crossed the room to stand by Teddy. He placed his hand on his shoulder. "He can hang with us until we get a Time Turner."

Teddy said nothing, but his mind was racing. How long was this going to take? Would he be missed back in his own time? Would his father and his friends ask questions about Teddy?

"Yeah, Moony," James said with a nod. "We'll just need a Time Turner."

"Do you know how hard it is to get one? And it'll be even harder to get one without people asking questions," Remus exploded again. "What are we supposed to tell them? 'My friend turned a ring into a portkey while he was drunk and it brought a boy here from 2015.' Either they'll never buy it, or you'll get thrown in Azkaban for tampering with time!"

"Well then," Sirius said, "I guess we'll just have to steal it."

--Meanwhile, in 2015…

Caden walked slowly up the boy's staircase to his dormitory. Macy, his girlfriend, had insisted on an extremely long and detailed explanation of why he hadn't written to her that summer. He told her that he had been visiting his sick grandmother in Romania and he hadn't had the time, but the truth was that he was tired of her clinginess and her pestering, but he didn't have the heart to break up with her.

It was dark in the dormitory.

"You aren't asleep, are you, Teddy? We still have to do our annual—" Caden realized that Teddy wasn't in the room. With a puzzled look on his face, he walked back down the stairs and asked the kids that remained in the common room if they had seen his friend leave, but they hadn't.

Caden walked around the castle for at least an hour looking for Teddy, but he never found him. Finally, he headed back to the dormitory. Perhaps Teddy had returned and he had missed him.

But Teddy Lupin had vanished. Caden saw that he hadn't even put up his favorite posters, which was always the first thing Teddy did upon arriving at Hogwarts. But where could he have gone? It was impossible to Apparate and no one had seen him leave. Also, no one could have kidnapped him. Only the students knew the passwords and it was quite impossible to get to the dorm's window. So however Teddy left was by his own accord.

"Well shit."

_Bad? Tell us what you thought! Chapter three's coming, I promise._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three was written by Erin. Enjoy! She's fantastic._

Remus stared at Sirius. "Steal one." Sirius nodded.

"Yeah, mate, steal one," he said.

"Steal a _Time Turner_," Remus said.

"Yes, steal a Time Turner," said Sirius slowly, as though talking to a young child. "Honestly, Moony, something that simple shouldn't be so difficult for you of all people to grasp."

Remus massaged his temples, vainly attempting to calm himself.

"I'm not doing it," he said. Sirius and James looked surprised.

"Why not?" asked James. "We steal from Filch all the time, and even you, our ickle Prefect, love it."

"That's because stealing from Filch is easy and I wouldn't give a rat's ass—sorry, Wormtail—if we got caught by him!" Remus said angrily. "But stealing a Time Turner is completely different!"

"Well yeah, I guess it's a bit different…" said James. "But still, it's just like stealing from Filch, only loads more fun!"

"Yeah, lots more challenges," said Sirius excitedly. "Like if we get caught, we're screwed big time. One way tickets to Azkaban!"

Teddy decided to speak up at that point. "And that doesn't bother you?"

"Nah," said James.

"Not in the slightest," said Sirius. Remus fell back in an armchair and closed his eyes. He gave a long, drawn-out sigh.

"You do realize we'll be stealing a valuable, fragile, extremely magical item from the Ministry of Magic, right?" he finally asked.

"'We'?" said Sirius.

"Meaning you're letting us go through with it?" said James.

"Yes," said Remus, looking quite tired. "Anyway, you two probably would've done it even if I refused."

"Got that right," said Sirius, grinning. "So are we going to make a plan, or are we just going to wing it?"

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Teddy asked uncertainly.

"Well don't you want to get back to your own time?" James asked.

"Of course I do," Teddy said.

"Then what's the problem?" asked James, shrugging.

"I'm just saying there might be a less…extreme method of sending me back."

"No, there really isn't," chorused the Marauders. Teddy's shoulders sagged.

"So I'm assuming we'll work out a wicked stradegy to steal this Time Turner…" said Sirius.

"Not tonight, you're not!" exclaimed Teddy and Remus simultaneously. They stared at each other.

"Why not?" asked Sirius in confusion.

"If you concoct some plan to break into the Ministry of Magic while drunk," said Remus, "we'll probably end up being shot into Mongolia!"

"What's wrong with Mongolia?" asked James. Remus frowned at him.

"Go to bed and sleep off that wine," Remus sighed. He turned to Teddy. You can bunk with us."

He and Teddy set off up the stairs to the boys' dormitory as James and Sirius staggered to their feet and followed them.

_Next one up soon! Keep checking back and as always, review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter four, by Sarah Beth._

James, Sirius, and Peter were quickly put back to sleep and Teddy turned to look at his father who was sitting forlornly on the foot of his bed. In all the pictures he'd seen of his father, Teddy had never realized how much they looked alike.

"Listen mate," Remus said, speaking to Teddy for the first time in hours—for the first time in his whole life! "I'm really sorry for doing this to you. My friends are idiots. You don't deserve it."

"It's okay," Teddy said, still in shock.

"There's no way to break into the ministry before Christmas because we can't leave the school before then."

"That's fine," Teddy said.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Remus asked quietly.

"There's nothing you can do, right?"

"Well no, but—"

"Then I'm not mad," Teddy said simply. And he wasn't. He was with his dad for God's sake!

"Bunk on my bed tonight," Remus said. "We'll go talk to Professor Dumbledore tomorrow. He'll know what to do."

---

"Acid Pop," Remus said forcibly to the two gargoyles outside Dumbledore's office. They immediately turned, allowing Remus and Teddy's entrance.

Teddy climbed the stairs warily. What would Dumbledore do? Would he recognize him? You never could tell with Dumbledore, after all.

"Hello, Mr. Lupin," he said looking directly at Teddy. "I thought I'd be seeing you soon." Well, that answered Teddy's question. Dumbledore was truly all knowing.

Remus seemed to think Dumbledore was talking to him, thankfully.

"So you know about Teddy Tonks here?" Remus asked, unsurprised.

"I do," Dumbledore replied, "and I'm sorry to tell you there is nothing I can do." Great.

"I'll work things out in your own time, Teddy, but until we can get you back, you will have to attend classes as normal. You are an exchange student from Beauxbatons, understand?"

Teddy nodded.

"Okay well, I'll see you both around." And then they were unceremoniously pushed from the room.

"Well, shit," Remus said.

"Merde," Teddy agreed, using his limited supply of French that he had learned from Victoire.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to go to classes tomorrow," Remus finally said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Teddy was secretly ecstatic. Three months to spend with his dad! It wasn't a lifetime, but it'd have to do.

---

"Caden, have you seen Teddy?" Victoire asked, taking a seat at the Gryffindor table on the first day of classes. He was immediately speechless. So what if Teddy was in love with her? She was _hot_! And way less annoying than Macy.

"Uh—" What had she asked him? Oh! "Oh! McGonagall told me this morning that he was having some sort of family thing and he would be gone for a while—she didn't really specify anything."

"No offense or anything, but what family?" she asked. Caden just shrugged. She walked away and Caden was watching her all the while. Teddy was gone… Oh! The possibilities.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five, written by Ali._

Teddy was having the time of his life hanging out with the "Marauders", as they were called. They each had their respectable qualities that made them the most popular foursome at Hogwarts.

Sirius attracted the girls. His handsome features and charming personality were hard to resist, so there was always a trail of girls following them.

James was Head Boy and every bit as handsome as his best friend, but he only had eyes for Lily Evans. Still. People respected him and his "change of heart", even though he was every bit as mischievous as he'd always been.

Remus was the brain. Teddy respected his father above the others—not because they were related—because he was wise and fun loving. Teddy wondered if he should ever tell Remus of their relations to each other. He decided against it; he knew it would freak him out.

Peter just hung out with them because they shared a dorm. He had no pizzazz and he wasn't very intelligent. However, the other three loved him despite everyone else's opinion of him.

About two weeks after his arrival, Teddy was walking around the grounds. He headed over to a tree and said down under it, and gazed over the lake. He was taking a break from his friends to think.

After a few minutes, he heard footsteps approaching him and his tree. The person sat down. He glimpsed a flash of red, and Teddy didn't have to look up to see who it was.

"Hello, Lily."

"Hey, Teddy!" Lily replied cheerily. "I was wondering if you could help me with my Transfiguration homework."

"I'd love to, but you know that James is way better at it than I am," Teddy grinned as he pulled her work closer. Lily avoided his eyes.

"You know I can't work with James."

"Yeah, I know. I don't understand why though. You two make a great team as Head Boy and Girl."

Lily found the right page in her book. "Maybe so, but we've fought for too long to be great friends now."

"Aw, I don't believe that!" Teddy said. "He really is a great person. I've only been here for two weeks and he's been fabulous to me."

"But that's because you're new and you share a—!" Lily began, but Teddy cut her off.

"Don't you think that he would be even nicer to you if you were friends with him? Lily, he worships the ground you walk on! Would it kill you to, I dunno, smile at him every once in a while instead of always shooting him down?"

"I don't want him to get the wrong idea," she mumbled.

"He won't, Lils. James is a big boy, and I don't think he's dumb enough to act like a little kid anymore. He deserves more credit than you give him. And who knows? Maybe if you give him a chance and become friends with him, you'll realize what your feelings have been all along." Teddy looked at Lily. She was staring fixedly at her Transfiguration book and her cheeks were rosy. No matter how many times Harry had told him that James and Lily had "hated" each other, he never really believed it until now.

"Come on. Let's get to work," he said. Lily cleared her throat and complied.

_I hope you enjoyed it! It's my birthday gift to you. (: Haha yeah. Weird. Why am I giving YOU gifts on MY birthday? You should return the favor by reviewing and telling all your Harry Potter obsessed friends. And even those that aren't. Thanks. Love, Ali._


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is written by Pixar.**

Chapter 6:

Teddy strolled up to the castle about two hours later. Lily had already departed, but he had stayed by the lake, tossing rocks out to the giant squid.

He smirked to himself as he imagined James's reaction when he went up to the common room. "Did you get me a date? Did you convince her that I'm a charming, loving young man? Does she want to snog me?"

He jolted back into reality when a sharp push to his shoulder caught his attention. He twisted his neck around to see who he had bumped into.

A young Slytherin boy, probably his year, was massaging his shoulder but still walking in the opposite direction. He was glaring back at Teddy through locks of greasy black hair, with an unusual air of resentment. Teddy saw the boy's eyes dart from his Gryffindor tie, to his currently turquoise hair, and back to his face. The boy turned away with a disdainful "Tch!" and headed off.

Teddy rubbed the back of his neck in confusion. Had he done something wrong?

He reminded himself that he was at Hogwarts in the 1970's; this was when Gryffindors and Slytherins had a fierce loathing for each other. But Teddy could have sworn that there was a bit more than just traditional hate behind that harsh look the black-haired boy had given him. Deciding that he would just ask James and Sirius about it, he continued up to the common room.

* * *

Stepping into the warmth of the common room, he looked around to find James and Sirius guffawing loudly and Remus smirking in amusement. A normal evening.

"Hey guys," he said. "Er, I have a question."

"Well, congrats, mate," Sirius said. "We're here to answer."

"Do you happen to know a sour-looking Slytherin?"

"They all look sour, Ted," Remus said. "You'll have to be more specific."

"Skinny, black eyes, greasy hair, and a beaky nose?" Teddy said.

"Snivellus," the Marauders answered simultaneously. Teddy raised his eyebrows.

"That's an odd name…"

"His real name is Severus," Remus explained.

"Severus?" Teddy repeated. "Snape?"

"Yeah," said James. "You heard of him?"

"Yes, but…" Teddy knew he was to refrain from letting others know about the future. "…he was just a Professor, that's all."

"_Was_ a professor?" Sirius asked excitedly. "Did he snuff it?!"

"No, no!" Teddy cried frantically.

"I THINK WE'D BEST GET READY FOR BED," Remus said loudly. "Enough future talk."

Miraculously, there were no objections.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is written by HorcruxFinder.**

Chapter 7:

"Teddy?" A familiar voice asked as he sat down in the Great Hall for breakfast the next day. "I'm having trouble with my Charms work; do you think you could help me?"

"Again? Lily, that's the third time this week!"

"I'm sorry, but I just don't get it," she said eagerly.

"Well then, ask James," Teddy said, maybe a little too harshly. He then picked up his stuff and stormed out of the hall. Knowing that two people are supposed to be together when they currently hate each other can drive you crazy!

Not paying attention to where he was going, Teddy sharply turned a corner and crashed right into a girl, knocking her and her books to the floor.

Smooth Lupin. Real smooth.

"I am so sorry," he apologized frantically, bending down to help her pick up her books. As he did so his hair changed to the same violet color it always did when he was with Victoire.

"Don't worry about it," the girl said, brushing a stray strand of long, curly brown hair behind her ears and turning to him to retrieve the remainder of her stuff. Teddy was instantly struck by her beauty even though he knew that it was a big mistake. Meddling in the past—not good.

"Teddy L-Tonks," he introduced, thankful that he stopped himself before revealing his true last name. "I get my clumsiness from my mum. Or so I've been told."

"Nice to know," she said with a laugh. "Regan Derrington." Teddy's brain worked in overdrive as he tried to place that name. Derrington…Derrington…Where had he heard that name before?

"Well, nice to meet you, Reagan."

"Yeah, you too," she said with a smile and then turned to walk away before turning right back around again. "I'm just going out on a whim here, but what are you doing for Hogsmeade next weekend?"

"Um, no plans."

"Hm. Well, maybe I'll see you there then."

"Yeah; maybe I'll see you there."

* * *

By lunch, everyone was talking about Teddy's "date" with the Ravenclaw beauty and no one was more surprised than Sirius Black.

"I ask her out like five times last year—she always turned me down! What did you say to her?"

"Probably something besides your usual catchphrase which is 'Hey, you! Want to hook up later?'" Remus said knowledgably between bites of steak and kidney pie.

"I didn't say anything—honestly," Teddy protested. "_She_ asked _me_ out!"

"That's so hot," Sirius said with a smirk. Remus rolled his eyes as James sat down, coming in late from a lunchtime detention with McGonagall.

"What's so hot?' he asked, immediately looking down the table in Lily's direction. And she was staring back—at Teddy.

"Regan Derrington just asked Teddy to Hogsmeade next weekend," Sirius explained throwing worshipful glances at their "future" friend.

"Didn't have the bollocks to do it yourself?" James asked Teddy.

"I don't even know her!" Teddy exclaims in his own defense. "I just ran in to her in the hallway and now everyone's talking about how we're Hogwart's cutest couple. This is _not_ my fault!"

"Calm down, mate," Remus said. "It's just Regan's way. She won't go out with anyone who actually asks her out. Women's rights or something. She's a Chaser on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team," he added as an afterthought.

"I'm a Chaser too," James announced proudly. Teddy just nodded his head appraisingly. Harry had told him that when Teddy himself had made the Gryffindor team as a Chaser.

"That reminds me," James continued. "Sirius, tryouts are tomorrow; I need you there."

"Aye, aye, Captain," Sirius replied with a salute.

"Want to try out, Moony?" James asked playfully.

"You know I can't play Quidditch to save my ass."

"Fine. What about you, future boy?"

"Nah. Last thing I need is to mess up Gryffindor's twenty-year Quidditch Cup streak in the future." And then he left them with a wink.

* * *

"Hey, Lily," Teddy said, sitting down next to her in the common room and pulling out his potions homework.

"Hello," she said rather curtly. Yeah, he probably deserved that.

"Listen, I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"You think?" she replied.

"Lily, I like you as a friend—I really do—but James is in _love_ with you and I'm not going to mess with that." It's hard to have a conversation with someone from the past and not reveal the future.

"What if I don't want to be with James?" she asked, finally looking him in the eyes.

"I'm not going to betray his trust," Teddy replied with a note of finality in his voice. It was silent for a moment until Lily decided to breach an even more uncomfortable topic.

"So, I hear that you're going to Hogsmeade with Regan."

"Um, I'm not really sure but people keep telling me I am, so…"

"Regan says you are."

"Really? It would have been nice if _she'd_ told me that. I thought it was more of a suggestion…"

"Well, Regan tends to not think things all the way through. She gets so distracted trying to gain equality for women and forgets to clarify herself. She must really like you though because she never asks anyone out this close to Quidditch season."

"I don't even know her!"

"Well, she's a bit domineering but when you get over that, she's a real sweetie!" Yeah, that's sarcasm.

"I guess I'll find out for myself on Saturday," Teddy replied a little harsher than intended. It was apparent that Lily didn't like this girl and he wasn't going to let _her _judgment affect _his_ date.

Oh God! Was he really going to go through with this? If he dated a girl from the past, would it mess up his future? Or was this already factored in? Guys aren't supposed to think this much—they're just supposed to jump any girl that will let them!

Great, now his head was hurting. He bid Lily good night and fell asleep hoping the morrow would bring a greater peace of mind than the one that he was currently experiencing.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is written by SunnyDropped**

"Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God!" Teddy said as he paced around the dormitory. Remus and Peter sat on their beds, watching this amusing show.

James poked his head around the bathroom door with a grin on his newly shaven face. "Oi! Calm down, Teddy!"

Teddy stopped walking and plopped down on the bed that the other boys had conjured up for him. James crossed the room to sit beside him.

"Why are you so nervous?" Remus asked with a grin.

Teddy frowned at his father and jumped up again. "Because! Because Regan's the prettiest girl at Hogwarts—"

"Except for Lily," James interrupted. Remus and Peter shot him a glare and he was silenced.

"—and she hardly ever asks guys out. Plus, I'm an 'exchange student' from the _future! _I have a huge secret. What if she asks about my…" Teddy drifted off and looked at Remus. "Family."

"Well, that shouldn't be hard," Sirius said, walking in from the bathroom. He was still messing with his hair. "Just lie. You lie everyday to teachers and everyone else. Why should Regan be any different?"

Teddy considered this. Sirius had a point. "Yeah…"

Sirius grinned. Remus, James, and Peter rolled their eyes. Him and his ego…

The boys heard a scream from the common room; it was the third years celebrating their first trip to Hogsmeade. James stood and rubbed his hands together. "Let's roll."

Teddy took a deep breath and followed the boys down the stairs.

_Come on Lupin_, Teddy thought. _Get it together. She's just a girl. It's just a date. Besides, you need all of the practice that you can get if you plan on dating Victoire._

Teddy grinned to himself at the thought.

:::---:::

Despite the pre-date jitters, Teddy really enjoyed his time with Regan. She was really nice and easy to talk to, no matter what Lily said. They had a great time talking about Quidditch and classes. The two laughed at their least favorite teachers over butterbeers and when they left, they both had the hiccups; this only made them laugh harder.

It took a lot of effort for Teddy to not like Regan. He decided that dating a girl nearly forty year older than him was _not_ a good idea. The Marauders agreed—Sirius most enthusiastically.

Lily, however, was not taking Teddy and Regan's newfound friendship very well. She soon stopped talking to Teddy and her friends would tell the boys about her nightly crying sessions over him. Hearing this made James mad and Teddy angrier. He couldn't understand why she couldn't get over him. Plus, it was becoming harder to keep Lily's secret crush on him a secret from James.

"Why is she so mad at you?" James demanded after a week of Lily's tears. "I tried to ask her while we were patrolling—and no, Remus, I did _not_ ask rudely—and she told me that it was none of my business."

Teddy sighed, exasperated. They'd gone over this nearly ten times. "James. I've told you—I can't tell you. Lily made me swear to not tell so she'll just have to tell you when she's ready for you to know."

"Well, she should hurry up with being ready."

Teddy smiled and patted him on the back. "Just give her time, mate. This phase that she's going through will soon pass."

James frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Back at home, I have this friend—Victoire. We're really close because I'm only two years older than her…and kind of related to her. But anyway, she's very pretty. I've seen her go through boyfriends like Remus goes through chocolate. When they would break up—and this applied even when she was the one to end it—she would cry her eyes out. At first, I tried to comfort her immediately, but after it had happened a few more times, I learned to let _her_ come to _me_. I never knew when that would be so I always had to be ready."

James looked thoughtful. "So you're saying that I should be patient and let Lily do her thing?"

"Yes," Teddy nodded. "Let her know now that if she ever needs you, you're there." He dropped his voice to a whisper. "That way, she can begin to consider how nice and sensitive you are, which will make her more confused. It could very well speed up the healing process—which means that Lily will come to you sooner."

James's eyes brightened and Teddy just laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is written by Pixar.**

Chapter Nine:

Severus Snape sucked on the tip of his quill, his eyes wandering around the dungeons lazily. The numerous fumes wafting up from the cauldrons and surrounding him was making him slightly dizzy. Professor Slughorn was lumbering about from cauldron to cauldron, asking questions about what potion someone had made, and occasionally awarding house points when someone had excellently concocted something. Friday potions classes were fun to the majority of the school, but they dulled Severus. Already a Potions protégé, most of the potions were simple to him and just not exciting.

Slughorn's booming voice hazily brought him back to Earth. The professor was praising Lily, as always. A sigh of annoyance escaped his lips as he noticed Lily's expression hardly change from indifference. Normally she would've beamed proudly as she was showered with points for Gryffindor, but today she simply gave Slughorn a half smile before doodling sadly on a piece of parchment.

_Blimey, Evans. What in the name of Merlin is bothering you?_ He thought in exasperation. He watched her for a moment, and just barely did he notice the glance that she directed at Potter and the blue-haired exchange student.

Oh wait, it's just turned violet…

Severus nearly let out a cry of outrage. _Bloody hell, Lily!_ He shouted in his head. _Is _that_ what's been bothering you? The exchange student?_

He rolled his eyes in disbelief and dipped his quill into his ink bottle. He began scribbling a furious exclamation point into his potions book to vent his frustration.

"Honestly, Lily, he isn't worth the time," he mumbled under his breath.

And he longed to tell her this. He longed to grasp her by the shoulders and tell her to get over this new guy.

Severus snorted to himself. But what's the use? Once she got over Teddy—if she ever did—she'd just fall for Potter. It was going to happen anyway.

The bell rang and the class began to file out the dungeon doors. Hastily, he shoved his books and quill and ink into his bag, wanting to get out of this stuffy dungeon as quickly as possible. He followed his classmates out and welcomed the cool air outside in the hallway to flow into his lungs. His head unfogged a bit and he didn't feel as sleepy.

Severus spotted Evan Rosier and his other friends heading off for break. As he started for them, he passed by Potter, who was muttering impatiently to Lily, "C'mon, Evans…feel free to open up to me any time now!"

**A/N: I'll update soon—Promise. I know this was a bit short.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Several people have pointed out the fact that Sirius should recognize the name Ted Tonks, so I'm going to clear that up here once and for all. Sirius ran away from his family around the age of sixteen, losing contact with them. While Andromeda (Tonk's mother and Ted Tonk's wife) was eventually disowned herself, I believe that she stayed in contact with her family as much as possible and that came with Sirius ignoring her along with the rest of them. For the purpose of this story, we're going to say that Andromeda didn't marry Ted until later than Sirius's seventh year; hence the reason that Sirius does NOT recognize Teddy's name. Although it really wouldn't make that much of a difference if he did. So if you still don't like the idea of Sirius not recognizing the name Tonks, you can tell yourself that he does and is just keeping it to himself. HorcruxFinder**

**This chapter is written by HorcruxFinder.**

Chapter 10:

As Lily sat at the edge of the lake watching the Giant Squid throw rocks at several first years, her mind was in turmoil. Never in Lily's life had her feelings not been reciprocated. She was always the one that guys wanted and she wasn't used to being so blatantly rejected. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice when the young Slytherin sat down next to her. He put his arm around her and she jumped at least a foot into the air.

"Severus Snape get away from me," she said, shrugging off his arm but making no attempt to leave.

"Come on, Lils. You know you miss me!" he said cockily. It was true. She missed the Severus she had grown up with. This Severus, however, made her skin crawl.

"Severus, leave me alone," she said moodily, mentally kicking herself for using his first name. Habit.

"Come on, sweetheart. What's bugging you?"

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you?" she asked. "I haven't said a word to you since fifth year."

"Well, better me than that arrogant prick, Potter."

"James Potter is a better man than you'll ever be," she said, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Standing up for him now, are you? Only two years ago you hated him."

"He grew up," she answered quietly.

"So is _he_ your problem, Lily?" Snape asked harshly. Lily remained silent, staring across the lake. He followed her gaze and noticed Teddy and Regan laughing together on the opposite shore.

"Ah…in love with the metamorph are we?" he asked haughtily.

"What—no!" she said much too quickly.

"Yeah right. I see the way you look at him. I also see the way he looks at you and let me just say—he's not interested."

"Shut up!" she cried angrily, never making eye contact with him.

"But you need to understand, Lily. You're too serious for a guy to actually care about you. You're just a game to guys—who can get you into bed first."

"I said shut it, Snape!" she said, leaping to her feet. That, however, didn't stop his rant. He just stood up along with her and continued.

"Personally, my money's on Sirius Black. He's laid pretty much every other girl in this damn place." Too true…

"Yeah, well at least he can get a girl. More than you can say. Ever kissed a girl, Sev?" she retorted harshly. Her yelling had attracted Teddy's attention and he began heading their way, even if they took no notice.

"You're such a hypocrite, Evans! How many boyfriends have _you_ had? Oh right; I remember now. One—Cole Bennett in fifth year!" She was about to supply a comeback when he stopped her. "Oh wait…I'm forgetting someone, aren't I?" Lily's eyes widened. There was no way that he could know about that. Was there? By this time, a fairly large crowd had gathered around the couple. Looking around, Lily saw the Marauders coming from one direction, Teddy from the other. Damn.

"Severus, please," Lily whispered. "You've proved your point."

"No, I don't think that I have. So, where was I? Oh yes, the boyfriend you kept a secret. The reason for your untold happiness last year." The Marauders had arrived with Teddy by their side and they were pushing through the crowd to come to her aide. They weren't going to make it in time and worse, they were going to hear every word that Snape said.

"Mr. Lupin," Snape said loudly, turning to Remus as he arrived. "What was it like sleeping with Evans here?" All movement froze and Lily could feel her face reddening and saw that Remus's was doing the same.

"Was she that bad?" Snape asked with a smirk. Lily looked to Remus and saw the emotions running across his face. He was trying to decide whether to deny it or not. Lily seriously hoped that he didn't—with her luck Snape had pictures.

"Actually, best fuck of my life," Remus said smoothly, ignoring the looks from his exes in the assembled crowd and drawing his wand. "I suggest you leave now."

"That goes for all of you," Sirius said to the students, also drawing his wand. Teddy did the same. With a few more threats, the crown dissipated and Teddy, Sirius, and Remus closed in on Snape. James was standing stunned in the background and Peter was patting his pockets, trying to locate his wand.

"I suggest you go and leave Lily alone or you're going to have to deal with us," Remus said harshly, digging his wand into the flesh under Snape's chin. Snape ignored him and turned his eyes instead onto Lily.

"So how's the werewolf in bed, Lils?"

"Better than you'll ever be," Lily replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You know, I've never really thought of you as easy, but how many of these guys have you slept with? The half-breed and Black definitely. Black only thinks with his lower extremities." Sirius jabbed Snape hard in the chest with his wand and even though the accusation was totally false, Sirius felt the need to stand up for Lily at all costs.

"I know you haven't slept with the new kid," Snape continued. "'Cause if you had you wouldn't be moping around wishing he'd just—"

Before any of the boys could register what she was doing, Lily pushed past them and shoved Snape hard in the chest. Not bothering to watch as he fell into the lake, she stormed off into the castle. Remus and Teddy quickly followed her. Sirius stay just long enough to make sure that the Giant Squid found its new toy and then grabbed a stunned James and led him back to the castle.

Two minutes after they had disappeared, Peter finally located his missing wand and brandished it with a great "Ah-hah!" of triumph. Looking around at the emptiness of the grounds, he stowed his wand again and ran to the castle, trying to locate his now missing friends.

**A/N: Hope you liked that. This is kind of the turning point of the story—after this chapter it starts to get a lot more interesting. So keep reading. And review. Please?**

**And yes, AnotherHPF. That reference about Bennett was for you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter was written by SunnyDropped.**

Peter found his friends in their dormitory—James on the floor, still looking shocked, Remus looking pale with embarrassment on his bed. Sirius was standing against the wall, glancing from James to Remus and back. Teddy too looked uncomfortable in this silence.

Peter bit his lip when Sirius looked at him. He shook his head and said, "Does someone want to tell me what's going on?"

Everyone looked at Remus. Slowly, he raised his head.

"We didn't want to tell you," he began quietly, "because we were afraid of how you'd take it. Specifically you, James. Lily was all for going public, but I didn't want to risk my friendship with you, and she respected that."

It was silent for a moment before James whispered in a hoarse voice, "When?"

"Last year," Remus closed his eyes, letting the memories wash over him. "I found her in the kitchens eating chocolate éclairs—"

"Her favorite snack," the five boys chorused; James had told them numerous times, as well as Lily herself.

"—and everything sort of fell into place. She broke up with me about a month later because she was tired of the secrets." Remus couldn't bring himself to tell the truth; that he had broken up with Lily because he felt like he was betraying James.

The room was quiet once more. Teddy's brain was spinning. He felt like it was his fault all this had happened. Why did Lily have to have feelings for him? If she knew the truth—where Teddy was from… Teddy grimaced at the thought. She would have been repulsed that she had sex with his _dad_…

"Do you hate me, James?" Remus's eyes were begging.

The two boys looked at each other, while the others glanced at them.

After a moment, James smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "'Course not."

Remus grinned and stood up to hug James.

"I hate to ruin this love session, but we have more pressing matters at hand," Sirius said seriously.

His roommates cast him quizzical looks. "What do you mean?"

Sirius laughed darkly. "We have Snivellus to get back at."

**An FYI: This chapter and the one before it has a slight reference back to HorcruxFinder's fic "Wicked Lovely." If you read/read it, you'll know what I'm talking about. And I think you should, because it's an amazing story anyway. -SunnyDropped**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve, by Pixar.**

The sky had turned a bloody red colour **(A/N: Haha. Spell check says that's wrong, Pix!)** and most of the crowd of students that had gathered for the spectacle earlier had retired to the castle for the evening. A few students remained, however, to watch as Severus floundered about in the lake. Some were his fellow Slytherins, who sat in the shore, laughing, and some were other students (mostly friends of Lily) who watched with smirks of amusement and disdain.

Severus swore as he was pulled underneath the water for the umpteenth time by the Giant Squid, who was obviously delighted that someone wanted to "play". Several bubbles issued from his mouth with the stream of obscenities. He jabbed his wand and the tentacle that gripped him. He was released, and he shot for the surface. Taking in huge gulps of air, he angrily pointed his wand at the huge, bulking figure that was the Squid. A red beam zapped the creature, which made an odd gurgling sound. Obviously offended, the Squid raised one huge tentacle and slapped at the water in front of Severus, sending him rocketing into the shallows.

Severus scrambled for the shore, sopping wet and fuming. His friend guffawed and rolled on the ground laughing. He whirled around and glared at the Lake, whose surface rippled as the Giant Squid returned to the murky depths.

"Yeah, you'd better swim away!" Severus roared furiously after it. "You stupid, oversized piece of calamari!" He picked up a stone and hurled it out into the Lake. "I have half a mind not to kill you right now and cut you into bite-sized pieces and mail you off to some Muggle sushi store and—"

"Sev, man, that was the best show I've ever seen!" Evan Rosier clapped him on the back, his cheeks damp with tears of laughter.

"Sure, Evan, thanks for helping me out there," Severus snapped. He turned on his heal and stormed for the castle.

"You completely ruined Lupin and the Mudblood," Evan said, thrilld.

"Bastard," Severus mumbled crossly, wringing out his hair.

"You hardly deserve to be let off that easily, you jerk-off!" A Ravenclaw girl shouted at him from ahead. Severus flipped her the bird, but otherwise ignored her.

"My God, mate," Evan said, still excited. "What made you do it?"

Severus dropped his hand to his side, his hair still dripping like the rest of him. He scowled sourly at the ground. "I don't know."

"So it was just a random thing? Who's it going to be tomorrow? I want in!"

"It wasn't just random, Evan!" Severus snapped. "She was just pissing me off."

Evan raised his eyebrows at Severus. "She's been pissing you off ever since the little Rainbow Head arrived."

Severus glared at him. "Don't get ahead of yourself. It just seemed like the perfect opportunity to humiliate her."

"Oh, so it _was_ random!"

"Shut up…"

* * *

"Alright Teddy," said Remus, leaning back in his armchair beside the fire. "Your turn. Suggesting #28 to Get the Ultimate Revenge on Snivellus."

Teddy stroked his chin thoughtfully. He snapped.

"We was his hair…with shampoo that's had a Scalp-Sizzling hex put on it."

"Hmm…" said Sirius. "Not bad. We'll keep that one in mind. My turn!"

**Good? I know these last few have been short, but this was probably the first time Pixar actually wrote something that went onto a second page. (: Haha. Review! Come on, people, 53 reviews is not enough! Keep 'em coming, and I'll give you more chapters.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Woohoo! Sixty-two reviews! That made me happy. (: So never fear, CrayonsPink, because you get your update. Of course, I would have updated anyway, for the sake of sheer boredom. I want to point out, however, that there is a reference to a song in here that didn't exist in the 70's. We have realized this, and I would change it, but I don't know of any retarded songs that were popular back then because I wasn't born. So! If any of you have any suggestions, I'll be glad to change it.**

**Chapter thirteen, by HorcruxFinder.**

It was a few days later and the marauders' brilliance had yet to form into a revenge plan worthy enough of Snape.

"I just don't get it!" Sirius cried out in frustration as they sat in the common room going though notes of their former pranks. "Why is it so easy to put itching powder in his pants when he makes fun of James, but now we're drawing a complete blank?"

"It's because it's Lily," Remus said logically on the couch. "This time, vengeance isn't for us—it's for her."

Sirius let out a frustrated moan and ran his hands through his hair, a habit he'd picked up from James. When he looked up, he saw the answer.

"Oi, Lily!" he called to the red-head who was heading for the portrait hole with her friend Ryan. They both turned and stared at Sirius. "Over here, babe!" Lily rolled her eyes but headed over none-the-less, dragging a reluctant Ryan behind her.

"Sirius, what are you doing?" James hissed. The only person who he was avoiding more than Remus was Lily.

"I know," Sirius hissed back. "I should have waited until Ryan wasn't around." Ryan was easily the most flirtatious girl in Hogwarts. A lot of guys claimed she was "easy" but Lord knows she wouldn't get near Sirius with a ten foot pole.

"What do you need, Sirius?" Lily asked when she arrived.

"Advice, m'lady. We're plotting revenge on Snivellus and could use your magnificent mind."

"No way, Sirius," Lily said forcefully. "Let it go. I can fight my own battles."

"Yeah, but you won't," Remus said. James remained sullenly silent.

"It doesn't matter what I will or won't do. I don't need you guys—"

"Wait," Ryan interrupted, throwing her short blonde hair over her shoulder and sitting down next to Teddy on the arm of the couch. "You're trying to get back at Snape? What do you have so far?"

"Ryan!" Lily cried. "You're supposed to be on my side!"

"But they're right, Lily. You won't stand up for yourself, so someone else has to."

"Teddy suggested a scalp-sizzling hex," Sirius supplied. 

"Sirius suggested just throwing him back into the lake again," Teddy defended himself.

"Yeah, well Remus said we should charm him to sing 'Oops, I Did It Again' in the Great Hall," Sirius retorted.

"That'd be entertaining," Ryan interrupted before Remus could respond. "But those are all just childish tricks. To really get back at him, you've got to hit him where it hurts."

"Ryan, come on, let's go," Lily said, trying to drag her from the room to no avail.

"Talk to me," Sirius said, ignoring Lily completely.

"What hurts a guy the most?" Ryan said, trying to hint at the answer.

"Getting kicked in the—"

"No, not that, Sirius. New question: What do you think about twenty-four seven?" The guys just sat in silence, exchanging glances.

"You prats," Ryan continued. "It's not like it's a secret. Sex! Twenty-four seven. So, I say again, we hit him where it hurts."

"Okay," Sirius said, obviously still confused. "But _I'm_ not getting in bed with him."

"You're such an idiot!" Ryan said, her patience with Sirius wearing dangerously thin. "He's been in love with Lily for like ever so just show him what he can't have."

"Ryan!" Lily cried angrily while the guys looked on.

"Snape likes Lily?" James asked finally, the first thing he'd said yet.

"It's not a big deal!" Lily cried.

"So you're saying—" Sirius said to Ryan, ignoring both Lily and James.

"We stage it, yeah," Ryan said, getting excited at the prospect of revenge.

"What do you mean, Snape likes you?" James said to Lily. "You can't like him!"

"Of course I don't! I can't stand him…"

"I mean, if Snape sees Teddy snogging Lily, he'll flip," Ryan concluded.

"What!" Lily, James, Teddy, and Remus all shouted, tuning into Ryan's words.

"Never thought I'd say this, but that is a brilliant idea, Ryan Morgan," Sirius praised. Ryan just rolled her eyes.

"What—no!" Teddy said. "I didn't agree to anything!"

"Me neither," Lily and James both said

"I wasn't aware we needed your permission, Potter," Ryan said with a smirk.

"Listen, Sirius, I'm not sure this is a good idea," Remus said looking at Teddy. Ever the sensible one, Remus was contemplating the effect this would have on the future.

"Of course this is a good idea! Snape has a heart attack and Teddy gets to snog the hottest girl in school. It's a win-win."

"Sirius, I'm not sure that—" Teddy began, but we interrupted by the most surprising comment of the night.

"I'm in," Lily said calmly. Teddy, James, and Remus turned to gaze at her, shocked. They figured she'd be on their side.

"Good," Ryan said. "I'm in too."

"Same here," Sirius consented.

"Me!" Peter squealed and Sirius flinched, having just noticed he was there. He then turned his attention back to the remaining three guys; they couldn't do this without Teddy.

"Whatever," James agreed reluctantly. Even though he didn't want Teddy anywhere near Lily, he did want to get back at Snape. And plus, Teddy doesn't like her. Right?

Remus and Teddy exchanged glances. "If Teddy's up for it, then so am I," Remus said finally. After all, Teddy knew what the future held; not Remus.

So many thoughts were running through Teddy's head, most about what a bad idea this was. The one thought that reigned about all the others, however, was that Snape deserved this.

"I'm in," he said.

* * *

"Oy, Snape," James yelled a few days later in the Great Hall. Snape and several of his Slytherin cronies turned to face James, who was fast approaching their territory.

"We need to end this once and for all," James said angrily. "Me and you on the Quidditch pitch. No. Someone needs to tell you to leave my friends alone."

"That's hardly fair, Potter," Regulus Black said from next to Snape. "How about me and you go at it—a fair game."

"Who said anything about playing? I can do just as much damage with my wand alone." At that statement, wands were drawn all across the table. Remus decided to make his entrance at that exact moment.

"James, Sirius is in a fight with Evan Rosier on the third floor. You need to go stop him," Remus said. It was common knowledge that only James could calm Sirius down.

"Get Teddy to do it," James said, never taking his eyes off of Snape.

"We can't find him," Remus explained.

"Guys, have you seen Lily?" Ryan asked, walking over.

"Nope. You seen Teddy?" Remus asked.

"No," Ryan replied, and pondered. "You don't think they're together, do you?"

"Why in the world," Regulus yelled, "are you arguing about this here?"

"Whatever," Remus said, and turned away. "James, go get Sirius," he yelled over his shoulder.

"We'll finish this later," James hissed at Snape before swiftly walking out of the Great Hall followed by Ryan.

"Ass," Regulus muttered under his breath. Snape just sat in silence for a few moments before standing up and heading for the door.

"Where the hell are you going, Severus?"

"To save Evan."

"But my brother will kill you." Snape just ignored him and kept going.

Severus left the Great Hall, but instead of heading for the third floor, he went straight for the dungeons, remembering something Lily had once told him.

_Flashback_

"I don't see why couples insist on making out in broom closets. They're cramped. I'd totally head for the dungeons."

"But they're so fucking cold."

"Language," she reprimanded. "And if you're snogging someone, chances are chances are you're not going to be cold for long. Plus, no one ever goes down there. Complete privacy."

_End Flashback_

He looked into every room on the hall, finding no sign of Lily or Teddy. Finally, there was only one room left—Slughorn's potions class.

He slowly approached it and warily took the handle, fearing what he'd see on the other side. Severus pushed the door open slowly and was shocked by what he saw on the other side.

Absolutely nothing—or at least no one. Letting out a relieved sigh, h sank into a desk on the far side of the room. Maybe Lily and Teddy weren't together at all; maybe he was thinking way too far into this.

Suddenly, the door opened and two figures came rushing in, their lips smashed together. Snape stood, watching in intense horror mixed with fascination as Teddy backed Lily up against the wall and continued snogging her, not even noticing Severus.

Snape silently watched as Teddy moved his lips to her neck and as she moaned his name, Snape felt his heart break. Nothing could heart worse than this.

Seeing that they were no where close to stopping, he made his way to the door. His depth perception, however, didn't seem to be working, because seconds later he'd crashed into a simmering cauldron and knocked its contents to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" Teddy demanded, finally separating from Lily. Too embarrassed to answer, he fled, running into the remaining Marauders (Sirius sporting a badly singed robe) and Ryan. They clapped each other on the back but Teddy was lost in his own thoughts.

He'd known this plan was a bad idea from the start. And now he had proof.

"Damn it!" Teddy muttered to himself when he was finally alone. "I'm starting to fall for my great-godmother!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen, by SunnyDropped.**

Even though the prank was a success (Snape refused to leave his dormitory for at least a week), the excitement of a job-well-done didn't reach Teddy. He would spend hours alone, walking the grounds or sitting in an unoccupied classroom, thinking.

What was he going to do? He couldn't love Lily for reasons other than the fact that she was at least forty years older than him. He was from the freaking future! Would their feelings for each other affect Teddy's real life?

As Teddy pondered by the lake, he was unaware of a presence next to him. It was only when the person began to tap him on the leg that he looked up.

"Oh. Lily."

"What's wrong, Teddy? You seem so out of it lately…"

Teddy didn't respond.

"Teddy?"

"I'm sorry Lily. I can't tell you."

"Why?" Lily cried, exasperated. "You can trust me."

Teddy shook his head and sighed. "It's not that I don't trust you…" he looked at her. Her emerald eyes searched his currently honey ones desperately.

"Then what?"

Teddy closed his eyes and shook his head again. "I can't tell anyone."

Lily grabbed his hand. "Teddy! You must tell _someone_! You can't just go around moping all the time. Christmas is in a week and—"

Teddy's eyes shot open. Christmas! They were planning on getting a Time Turner over the break. He had forgotten.

He jumped up, startling Lily mid-sentence. "What?"

"I need to talk to Remus." And with that, he headed for the castle.

* * *

Harry dropped the letter he had been holding and massaged his temples.

Ginny appeared next to the kitchen table where her husband was sitting. "More about James?"

Harry shook his head. "Teddy."

"What?"

* * *

Teddy found Remus in the dormitory "packing" to visit his "sick mother." Teddy realized that choosing to tell Remus this close to his "time of month" might not be such a good idea.

"Remus! I need to talk to you," Teddy panted. A quizzical look passed over Remus's face, but he nodded.

"Remus, Christmas is coming, and… it's time now that I tell someone what's going on because I'm really confused and—"

Remus chuckled. "Alright. What's it?"

"I'm from the future."

His father blinked. "Yes."

"But…I'm not just a random kid, Remus… I'm _your_ future."

Once again, Remus looked confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Teddy closed his eyes and started pacing around the dormitory. Remus's eyes followed his son.

"I'm… I'm your son."

There was a moment of silence before—"You're fucking insane!"

"No no no no no no!" Teddy stuttered. "Remus! Listen to me!"

Remus shook his head and continued to fold his socks. After a moment, he muttered, "Go on."

Teddy was careful to not reveal too much about his father's future. He thought it might ruin Remus's fun if he told him about Tonks and Harry and Victoire.

He did, however, tell Remus about being in love with Lily.

"And now, Remus, Christmas is here and I really need to get back to my own time. But I have this crazy feeling like I've been meddling with everyone's lives too much and—"

"You don't know if your feelings will effect the future," finished Remus, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"Exactly."

"Hmmm…"

The boys were silent for a moment, lost in thought. Teddy marveled over the aura of peace and trust that his father possessed. Remus attempted to digest all that Teddy—his son!—had told him.

At the same exact moment, the light bulb went on in both father and son.

"Dumbledore!"

**Sorry that it took me forever to post. I've been busy with a book report on _The Hound of the Baskervilles_ (good book, you should read it!) and I haven't been in the typing mood. Forgive me.(:**


	15. Chapter 15

Pass The Fic

**Pass The Fic**

_This chapter was written by Pixar. Fear her horrifically short chapters. :D_

* * *

"Harry, what's wrong with Teddy?" Ginny demanded sternly. Harry stood up quickly, his chair clattering loudly against the floor as it was pushed back. He seized the letter and reread it. Surely this was a mistake, a misunderstanding!

"Honestly, Harry," Ginny said, exasperated. She took the letter from him and read over it.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter,_

_Due to an unfortunate accident involving a bewitched ring, your godson Mr. Theodore Lupin has been sent back in time. We are assuming he has not been sent dangerously far into the past. Please do not be alarmed, as we are doing as much as we can to bring him back. The most you can do is hope Mr. Lupin will refrain from tampering with the time stream._

_Hope you are well_

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonngall_

"Teddy's been sent back in time?" Ginny exclaimed. "This is terrible! Who knows how this will affect the present?" She glared at the letter in her hands as though blaming it for this crisis. "What bastard bewitched the ring?"

Harry gave her a wry smile. "I think I know."

* * *

Suddenly, Teddy didn't remember why going to Dumbledore was great idea.

"What exactly can Dumbledore do about this problem?" he asked Remus, who was walking beside him as they approached the gargoyle statue.

"Acid Pop," said Remus. The gargoyle let them pass, and as they headed up toward the headmaster's office, Remus responded. "I don't know," he asmitted. "But this is serious. You've fallen for Lily, and that's not good. If there's one person who would know what to do, it's Dumbledore."

Teddy nodded nervously. They were at the door. He tentatively knocked.

"Enter," said Dumbledore. Teddy pushed the door open and he and Remus went inside.

"Hello, Mr. Lupin," Dumbledore said pleasantly, his eyes darting from Remus to Teddy.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir," Teddy said, whincing inwardly at the obvious desperation in his voice, "I think this problem I have is getting worse."

Dumbledore gestured wordlessly toward the chair on the other side of his desk. Teddy sank into it.

"Would you like to tell me about it?" said Dumbledore politely, though Teddy suspected he already knew the whole thing. He launched into his story anyway.

"Well, sir, you see, I'm Remus's son. And while I've been here, I've sort of made really good friends with him, and Sirius, and James, and Peter, and Lily. Well, er…Lily sorta, kinda likes me. But I've been rejecting her carefully because she's really like, forty years older than me, and the thing is…well, uh, see…Snape was being a right arse—sorry, sir—to Lily, so we sorta tricked him into thinking I loved her to get back at him, but now I think I _do_ love her! But I can't, because that would mess _everything_ up because I'm not supposed to love her! She's supposed to marry a certain someone, and then give birth to a certain someone who plays a pretty vital role in my life in the future! And I can't risk that person's existence just because I give in to my traitorous teenage hormones!"

Teddy took a deep breath. That pretty much summed everything up, right? He glanced over at Remus, who looked quite bewildered. Teddy looked back at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was silent for a moment. Then he pressed his fingers together and leaned forward with his mouth open to speak.


	16. Chapter 16

Pass The Fic

**Pass The Fic**

_This chapter was written by HorcruxFinder._

* * *

"I think we have a bit of a problem, Mr. Lupin," Dumbledore mused.

"I know!" Teddy and Remus said at the same time.

"This child of Lily's is important in the future, yes?"

"Yeah, very important."

"Well, you interfering would probably ruin that," Dumbledore said wisely.

"If you say so, sir," Teddy said dejectedly.

"I think it's about time you went back to your own time."

"I would, sir, but how?"

"I picked a Time Turner up yesterday." Remus and Teddy just stared.

"What!?" Remus exclaimed. "You told us you couldn't do anything!"

"Oh, did I?" They just sat in silence as Dumbledore rummaged through his desk. "Here you go," he said happily, handing Teddy the Time Turner.

"Wait! You want me to go now?" Teddy asked, shocked.

"Good-byes would just complicate things."

Teddy turned to Remus and they stared at each other, at a loss for words.

"I guess this is good-bye, then," Remus said. "Well, actually, I guess we'll see each other later—in the future." Teddy couldn't break it to his father that their time together was limited.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I'll tell everyone you said bye."

"Thanks, Remus." The two young men embraced and before Teddy could wrap his head around it, he was gone.

* * *

Remus left the office feeling empty—like a part of him had been taken. So, Teddy really was his son…

In some ways, that was a good thing. It meant that Remus could have kids, for one. But who the hell would want to marry a werewolf?

"Hey, Remus, have you seen Teddy?" Lily asked, coming around the corner. "He's supposed to be helping me with my Transfiguration but I can't find him."

"He's gone, Lily," Remus said, figuring it was best to just come out and say it.

"What do you mean, 'he's gone'?!"

"His parents sent for him this morning. He's heading back to Beauxbatons."

"No, he would have said good-bye," Lily said confidently.

"Lily, he's really gone. Good-byes just complicate things."

Shaking her head in disbelief, Liily began running. Figuring she needed to be left alone, Remus didn't follow her.

Later that night, however, when she came to him, crying, Remus was there to comfort her. Because he himself was already missing Teddy.

* * *

Teddy arrived in his own time in the same place where he had left it—in his dorm.

"Oh, back already?" Caden said, entering the room.

"Um…"

"McGonagall wasn't expecting you until later tonight," Caden explained.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I got in early," Teddy said, hoping it sounded believable.

"You do something illegal?" Caden asked with a laugh.

"What? No! No, no, definitely not! What makes you say that?" Teddy said much too fast.

"You're just a little jumpy is all," Caden smirked. "Anyway, Victoire is going to be happy. She's been bugging me to death since you left. Your Gran feeling better, by the way?"

"Yeah, yeah, she's good. So Victoire wants to see me?" Teddy asked excitedly. Maybe this was going to work out after all.

"Well, I imagine so. She hasn't has sex with you in almost three months. I was kind of thinking you'd be a horny bastard right about now, but—"

"Wait, what?"

"Dude, you _are_ talking about Victoire Weasley, right? Your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend!?" Oh, shit.

"You've been going out since your parents' Christmas party last year," Caden said, beginning to fear for Teddy's sanity.

"My parents?" Teddy aske,d shocked.

"Yeah, mate. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Listen, is James around?" Teddy just really needed to talk to family right now.

"Uh, James who?"

"James Potter," Teddy replied tentatively.

"The famous Quidditch player James Potter? He's kind of old now, mate. You could ask your dad—aren't they close?"

"No, I'm talking about James Potter's grandon," Teddy said, refusing to believe anything had been altered by his escapade into the future.

"He never married, Teddy."

"Sure he did. He married Lily Evans, and their son defeated Lord Voldemort."

"Mate, are you sure that you're okay? Neville Longbottom's the one who defeated the Dark Lord. Who the hell is Harry Potter?"

Fuck.


	17. Chapter 17

Pass The Fic

**Pass The Fic**

_This chapter was written by SunnyDropped._

* * *

Teddy ran out of the dormitory as fast as he could, in search of his father. He made it all the way to the snowy Quidditch pitch, only to realize that he was at Hogwarts and his father was miles away.

Frustrated and aggravated at himself for being so stupid, he sat down on the ground, oblivious to the cold and wet blanket under him.

What had he done? He had left the future to prevent all this from happening, and yet it happened anyway! Was Lily really that much into him? The thought repulsed Teddy. Why did he have that effect on her?

Footsteps crunched on the snow behind him, and then hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" a voice said in an obviously fake, high-pitched way.

Teddy shrugged. The voice giggled and the hands were removed. Instead, there was a flash of silver and weight on Teddy's lap. Victoire threw her arms around Teddy and rested her head on his chest. This action startled Teddy, but it wasn't unpleasant.

"I missed you, Teddy," Victoire mumbled. "Why did you have to be gone for so long?"

"Er…Gran was really ill…" Teddy replied into Victoire's hair.

"Well, _obviously_…" She smiled at sat up straight. "You did miss me too, right?"

"Mmm…" Teddy looked away. He couldn't bear the intensity of her clear blue eyes.

"Mmm? MMM!? You were gone for three months and all I get is 'Mmm'!?" She removed her arms and made to stand up, but Teddy recaptured her.

"No! I'm sorry, Vctoire. I did miss you. It's just…a lot happened while I was gone and…" Teddy choked. "I really screwed up."

Victoire's eyes were now confused. She stroked his face and asked, "What do you mean?"

Teddy shook his head. "I can't tell you. You wouldn't believe me, anyway. I just…need to see my father."

Victoire leaned closer to him and kissed his neck. She replaced her head on his shoulder. "Why can't you tell me? I'm good at keeping secrets."

Teddy smiled. "I know that." He sighed. "All I can say is that this isn't supposed to be. Not yet, anyway," he added as an afterthought.

Victoire sat up again. "Teddy, what the hell are you talking about?" You're acting like you went back in time instead of visiting your grandmother."

Teddy blnked rapidly. He then chuckled nervously.

"Haha. Why no, you silly girl. How…preposterous! Time travel…"

Victoire gave him an odd look. Teddy hurried to change the subject. "So, er…what's been going on while I've been gone?"

The fierce, crystal blue eyes that had pierced him before turned happy and glinted with excitement.

"Well, in Transfiguration, McGonagall taught us how to turn a rabbit's paw into a Band-aid. And Potions was actually fun for once! It was a few weeks ago, but Professor Parkinson told us to add twelve drops of dragon's blood into the cauldron and Julie, this girl, thought she said twelve _plops_. There's an obvious difference, you know. Plops are bigger. But anyway! She added her plops and the whole thing exploded! We were all covered in this goo and Parkinson had to call Dumbledore to fix it and _then_…"

Teddy lost it when he heard Dumbledore's name. He was still alive! He had to find him. So Teddy hopped up, sending Victoire to the slowy ground and interrupting her rambles.

"Hey! Watch it!"


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter was written by Pixar.**

Chapter 18:

Teddy flew down corridors and pounded through hallways, elbowing his way between students and almost tripping twice over first years. His apologies were half-formed and unintelligible as he threw them over his shoulder while he ran, but he didn't care. All that mattered was that he talked to Dumbledore as soon as possible.

He approached the gargoyle statues gasping for breath.

"A-Acid pop!" he wheezed. He lurched forward again, though his legs protested…

And promptly smacked his face on the cold—and very still—statue.

Nose throbbing, he glared accusingly at the gargoyle. "Damn," he muttered. The password had been changed. "Cockroach Clusters! Blood Pops! Um…Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans! Fizzing Whizbee!"

The gargoyle leapt aside. Teddy sighed in relief and blasted up the stairs. He reached the door to Dumbledore's office and began pounding on it frantically.

"Come in."

Teddy entered and looked to Dumbledore's desk. It was empty. He looked around and found Dumbledore next to Fawkes's cage that stood Phoenix-less.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Lupin," Dumbledore said pleasantly, turning to him.

"Professor, I'm a complete and utter git who knows only how to screw things up when everything is already screwed up enough!"

Dumbledore looked back at him calmly, and Teddy took a deep breath.

"I'm in a lot of trouble, sir."

"That would certainly explain you hammering on my door," Dumbledore said cheerfully. He peered at Teddy. "Hm, I never considered red as your ideal hair color, but it suits you."

"Sorry?" said Teddy, confused. "Red hair?"

Dumbledore's wand was out. He waved it and a mirror appeared in front of Teddy. He seized the handle and gazed at his reflection. His hair was no longer his usual turquoise, but was now a deep auburn.

"Wha…?" He stared at the red in surprise. "Where'd the blue go?" He screwed up his face in effort, going for blue

Nothing happened. His jaw dropped.

"Professor," he said, desperation clear in his voice, "who are my parents?"

Dumbledore smiled sympathetically.

"Remus Lupin and Lily Evans."

**A/N (or really typer's note since I didn't write this chapter): Short but important. And we're kind of viewing Dumbledore as an all-knowing third party observer. He kind of knows what's going on with Teddy even though he's flying through time. Just wanted to let people know that. Next chapter soon. HorcruxFinder**


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter was written by HorcruxFinder.**

Chapter 19:

Teddy stood shocked for a moment. _Just keep your cool_, he told himself.

"So you remember me, Professor?" Teddy asked.

"Indeed I do, Mr. Lupin—or should I say Mr. Tonks? That was your alias, was it not?" Relief spread throughout Teddy. At least he wasn't totally alone in this thing.

"Professor, you said leaving was the only way to keep things normal. _Everything's_ changed!"

"Well, yes. It appears I was wrong. It has happened before…I underestimated Ms. Evans feelings for you. I thought that with you out of the picture she would be able to get on with her life—to discover Mr. Potter. Yes, Mr. Lupin, I know she was supposed to marry James. I saw it even back then. But I was wrong and she couldn't get over you." Teddy refrained from slapping his forehead. This can't be good….

"She stayed miserable long after she graduated, "Dumbledore continued, as if quoting a well-rehearsed story. "Your father wasn't doing much better, I might add. He never was able to fully live in the present again…he was so focused on the future. But he always did like Ms. Evans. She was strictly off limits, however, because of James. Remus had a great loyalty to his friends. Lily and your father helped each other through the hard times and after James finally gave up, they married. I'm not sure if Lily ever fully fell in love with your Dad, but they were happy together. For a while."

"But didn't they recognize me?" Teddy asked, realizing that he looks exactly like the Teddy Lupin that had caused Lily so much pain.

"Remus does, but he loves you dearly. He figures that this is how it was supposed to be. James and Sirius are under the impression that Lily had an affair with Teddy Tonks while she was in France for a summer. Remus lets them believe it. Peter died during the Second War." Serves him right…

"But what about Lily?" Teddy finally asked, dreading the answer. Had Remus ever told her that he had traveled back in time?

Dumbledore paused for a second and Teddy held his breath. "She killed herself shortly after you were born. She was still too in love with Teddy Tonks to have Remus's baby."

The sting of those words left Teddy feeling as if his heart had been ripped out. Had he really been able to cause her that much lasting pain? What would have changed if he'd only said good-bye? Even in this new life, Lily hadn't lived long enough to enjoy a family and children.

"But Caden was talking about my parents," Teddy argued. "As in plural—as in two."

"Yes, Mr. Lupin remarried when you were about two to a young Nymphadora Tonks—she kept her surname. Her father's name was Ted. I think that's when Remus began to question things."

"Mum," Teddy muttered. "Professor, we _have_ to fix this!"

"Yes, Mr. Lupin, I am well aware of that. I have been waiting decades for you to come back so that we can _fix _things, as you say."

"You mean I have to go _back_?! Professor, are you sure? Won't that just make it worse?"

"I think the pivotal moment is you getting Lily and James together. Once you do that, our worlds will once again cooperate with each other."

"I have to go _back_?" Teddy whined like a little kid. Not again… "How am I supposed to play Cupid? Especially when Lily's in love with _me_? Can't I just feed her a Love Potion or something?"

"That would be a false love, Mr. Lupin…" Teddy rolled his eyes.

"But Professor, it doesn't even make sense. I can't use a Time Turner to get back can I? I thought you couldn't use a Time Turner to go back to the same place and time twice?"

"That is correct," Dumbledore said with a smile as if praising a student for answering a test question correctly.

"But then how…?" Teddy asked, at a total loss of what Dumbledore was getting at.

"Only the person who sent you there in the first place can send you back again."

"Sirius," Teddy muttered.

"Sirius." Dumbledore agreed.

Teddy rolled his eyes and got up, heading for Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

**A/N: Basically since Teddy used a Time Turner to get home from the future, he can't use one to come back again. Hope that's not too confusing…**


	20. Chapter 20

**This chapter was written by SunnyDropped.**

Chapter 20:

Sirius grumbled as he walked to the door. Still dressed in his pajamas, he was half asleep and his head was throbbing from a hangover. Although he was now in his fifties, nothing seemed to have changed a bit.

As he pulled open the door, his half open eyes didn't immediately recognize the figure that entered his house.

"I need you to send me back to the first day of your seventh year!" The voice demanded, much too loudly.

"Eh…what?"

The mindless babbling started once more and Sirius shook his head, trying to force the words to make sense.

"Sorry, mate. My girlfriend came over last night and I'm not feeling so good. Mind telling me who you are?"

The figure paused. "Teddy Lupin…"

Sirius blinked to clear his mind. "Oh! Teddy, m'boy! Why don't we head into the kitchen for some tea? Kreacher!"

There was a crack and the house elf appeared. "Yes, Master?"

"Make some tea for Teddy and me," Sirius commanded.

"Yes, Master." And the elf waddled into the kitchen with Sirius and Teddy following behind him. When they arrived, the men sat down at the table as Kreacher bustled to make tea.

"Now, my dear boy, why is it that you have called upon me at such a ghastly hour?"

Teddy gave Sirius a skeptical look. "It's noon."

Sirius glanced at his watch. "So it is." Teddy grinned and began to speak.

"Alright. So do you remember Teddy Tonks from your seventh year?"

Sirius nodded. "Yes. And I always wondered why Remus had the nerve to name you the same thing as that bloody bastard who caused Lily so much pain. Worked out in the end though, right? You have a grandfather named Teddy—step-grandfather, but still. But that too was a shock, him marrying a girl with the same last name!"

"Isn't she your cousin?"

"That's not the point," Sirius waved his hand for Teddy to continue.

"Well, your so called 'bloody bastard' is—"

The tea pot whistled and Kreacher hurried to grab the cups and tea bags. He placed them on the table.

"Thank you," Teddy said.

"You may leave now," Sirius said and the elf disappeared. "You were saying?"

Teddy shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Er…that…that…Teddy Tonks is me, Sirius. _He_ and _I_ are the _same_."

Sirius stared at Teddy for a long time. The he snorted. "Yeah right."

"No! I'm serious!"

"No, I'm Sirius."

Well, at least he wasn't running away screaming. Teddy then proceeded to tell the…story of how he was the same Teddy and that he had been sent back in time. It was hard trying to convince Sirius of this; he refused to believe that it was Remus's son's fault that Lily had killed herself. Teddy ended up having to answer questions to prove his identity—questions with answers only Teddy Tonks would know.

"Alright, so you are him!" Sirius looked annoyed; the grudge he held against Teddy was obvious in his eyes.

"Sirius…please don't hate me!" Teddy pleaded. "I had no idea what my leaving would cause. I thought everything would be the same as it was supposed to be. You know, with Harry…"

"Who's Harry?"

"I don't want to ruin the surprise," Teddy smiled.

Sirius's gray eyes looked amused and he returned Teddy's smile. "Alright."

"I want to fix this," Teddy said, his tone serious. Sirius didn't reply.

"I have to get Lily together with James. I need to go back." At James's name, Sirius showed signs of surprise, but he kept his mouth shut nonetheless. It's not like he would remember it once Teddy went back anyways.

"How do you plan on fixing this?" Sirius inquired.

"I dunno…but I have to try. Please, Sirius! Send me back to the first day of your seventh year."

Sirius stared at Teddy for one long moment.

"Alright."

**Sorry for the long-ish wait. Spring Break… **

**More soon.**


	21. Chapter 21

This chapter was written by Pixar

**This chapter was written by Pixar.**

**Chapter 21:**

"Come on, Sirius, think!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Sirius snapped impatiently. "You're forgetting I was drunk when I bewitched the ring! I'm getting a hangover just thinking about it!"

Teddy gritted his teeth and massaged his temples. His frustrated expression mirrored Sirius's, who was hunched over a ring, glaring at his wand.

"Okay," said Teddy, his voice forced calm. "Well, what was happening before I arrived in your time?"

"I told you, we were partying," Sirius said.

"Yeah, and you were all, 'Hey, I've got a really stupid idea! Let's fuck up some poor future kid's life!' What happened after that?"

"I got the idea—which was brilliant, I'll have you know, you just got in the way—and bewitched the ring," said Sirius. "And then you appeared."

"There must be something we're overlooking," said Teddy, running his fingers through his auburn hair. "Wand movement? Spell pronunciation?"

Teddy jumped slightly when Sirius violently slapped himself in the forehead.

"I'm a moron," he muttered. "It was non-verbal! That's the problem!"

Teddy rolled his eyes. "Okay, do it!"

"It's going to take a little effort, Ted," Sirius said. "I've got to send you _back_, not to _now_. Be patient."

Teddy watched apprehensively as Sirius raised the ring and his wand. He placed the tip of his wand to the ring, his face set in concentration. Then, a bright light flashed, blinding them both. Sirius dropped the ring at once to the floor and stepped away.

Eyes watering, stinging, Teddy grinned at Sirius. "Still got it."

"Do you have a plan?" Sirius asked. "Do you know what to do?"

Teddy bit his lip. He hadn't really thought out anything. "I guess not. But I can't go around following Lily and James everyday until they get married. I supposed all I can do is make sure Lily doesn't fall for _me_."

Sirius nodded, looking nervous. Teddy felt a thousand times worse.

"It'll be tough," he sighed.

"Are you sure you can do this?" asked Sirius, his face uncharacteristically serious. And Teddy wondered. Could he do it? Should he? Sirius was alive. So were James, and his father too. If he were to change everything, would he just be ensuring the death of the people he'd befriended?

What was better? A world where everything was upside down, but people he loved here alive, or a world that had existed before the people he loved were dead, because that's how it's supposed to be?

Teddy looked sadly at the grim-faced Sirius. "No. I'm not sure. But I've got to try."

He stopped to the floor, extending his arm. He hesitated, his hand hovering over the ring. Teddy closed his eyes, and grabbed it.

A bright light, a jerk around his navel, and Teddy, once more, was flying through time.

**Sorry that kinda took a while. I'm still in spring break mode, and my gay teachers decided to assign homework the week we got back. I'll post the next chapter sooner, I promise.**


	22. Chapter 22

This chapter was written by HorcruxFinder

**This chapter was written by HorcruxFinder.**

**Chapter 22:**

The bright light engulfed Teddy. When it finally subsided minutes later, he slowly opened his eyes. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk and Remus was staring shocked at Teddy.

"What happened?" Remus asked frantically. "Did the time-turner not work?" Teddy was back right where he'd left from.

"No; the time-turner worked. It's Sirius that's broken. I told him to send me back to the first day!" Teddy yelled angrily.

"Good to know things don't change," Remus muttered.

"So, things didn't go to well, Mr. Lupin—Mr. Teddy Lupin?"

"Not really, Professor."

"Do you know how to fix it?"

"I'll figure it out," Teddy muttered.

"You two are dismissed." The two Lupins left the room, Remus looking extremely confused.

"What just happened?" Remus asked as they descended the stairs.

"The future's not a pretty picture without Lily and James together," Teddy said, without thinking.

"Lily and James?" Remus asked, stopping mid-step. "You're kidding!"

"Nope. But you can't say anything!"

"How the hell do you plan on getting _those_ two together?"

"I'm just going to make her realize she can't have me—she doesn't want me."

"Good luck, mate."

As if on cue, Lily came around the corner, her bag draped around her shoulder.

"There you are, Teddy! I've been looking all over for you. You promised to help me with Transfiguration, remember?"

Teddy looked around awkwardly for a few seconds, trying to come up with a plan of action.

"Sorry, Lily. I totally forgot. I've kind of already made other plans…"

"Oh, that's okay," she said, trying not to look too defeated. "I guess I'll go ask someone else."

"Yeah. James could help you, I'm sure," Teddy said with a smile. Lily just rolled her eyes and turned to walk away.

"Teddy?" she turned around to ask. "What other plans do you have?" Caught off guard, Teddy looks to Remus for help.

"Uh, he has a date!" Remus finally said triumphantly.

"With who?" Lily asked, shocked.

_Great_, Teddy thought and he racked his brain for a name.

"Regan," he finally said.

"Derrington?" Lily cried. Teddy just nodded. "Again?" Another nod. Lily let out a frustrated groan and stormed off.

As soon as she was out of sight, Teddy took off running.

"Where are you going?" Remus cried, chasing after him.

"I've got to find Regan before Lily does!" Teddy reached the Great Hall and scanned the Ravenclaw table. No Regan. Library—no Regan. Defeated to searching the grounds, Teddy headed for the entrance Hall, still traveling at a steady jog. He was running full speed around a corner when another body blocked his way and they both fell to the floor.

"Regan!" he shouted, recognizing the other person.

"Do you just enjoy running into me, Tonks?" she asked with a laugh.

"Yes—no—listen. Have you seen Lily? Good! I need you to do me a _huge_ favor. Lily likes me—I don't like her and I kind of told her we were going out."

"_What_?!"

"I know—I'm sorry. I panicked. But can you please, please let her believe we're dating?" Teddy asked hopefully.

"I don't date—people know I don't date," she responded.

"Please," Teddy begged as he caught sight of Lily coming over. "Please!"

Regan turned and saw Lily too.

"You owe me," she muttered before smashing her lips to Teddy.

**Duh duh duhhhh…**


	23. Chapter 23

**This chapter was written by SunnyDropped.**

**And no, AnotherHPF, I don't know why that keeps coming up twice.**

**Chapter 23:**

Although his eyes were shut, Teddy knew Lily had stopped dead in her tracks. He felt Regan trying to pull away, but he quickly pulled her closer; wrapping his arms around her waist. She gasped, confused, although any onlookers would have thought she wasn't able to breathe. She slid her arms up his chest and around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair.

Teddy heard multiple footsteps approaching.

_Well, crap…_ he thought. He hadn't intended to make a scene.

"Oi! Teddy?" It was James's voice.

Teddy broke away from Regan.

"Er…hi, guys…"

A group of students had formed around the "couple."

Teddy glanced at Lily; her eyes were full of tears. Remus was trying not to laugh, Peter looked confused, as did James and most of the other kids, and Sirius wore an expression of mixed jealousy, anger, and amusement. Only he could pull that off.

"Ever thought of getting a room, Tonks?" someone jeered. Teddy's cheeks burned. Everyone laughed.

This was not going as planned…

"How could you?" Lily cried. Everyone stared at her.

"Umm?"

"I…I cannot believe you had the nerve to play with my emotions like that!" Her face turned red and puffy.

"Lily, I…"

"You better shut the fu—"

"Come on, Lils. Cut the boy some slack." Sirius's eyes sparkled. "I bet Regan pressured him into it. It's about time she came out of that pretty little shell of hers and joined the big girls in the _scary_ state we call 'sexually active'."

Regan was at his throat with her wand in a second. Everyone scattered away.

"How dare you talk about me like that!" she screamed.

Sirius's eyes were huge, but his voice was even as he said, "Sorry, love. Just speaking the truth."

She slapped him with her other hand. "Shut up, Black. You think you're so amazing, but you're not. You're a filthy son of a bitch, and the only thing you know how to do is lay girls."

Sirius grinned. "I'll never deny being the son of a bitch, lovie. Because my mom really is an evil…witch, so to speak. But I have to say I'm smarter than you give me credit for. I've never tried to bed you…"

Several guys in the crowd laughed. Teddy slapped himself on the forehead. Sirius was being stupid.

There was a stream of swear words, a shouted curse, a flash of light, and a bang.

Sirius was on the ground; Regan stood over him, breathing hard.

James, Remus, Peter, and Teddy were by Sirius in an instant, trying to rouse him from unconsciousness.

After the boys had carried their friend to the hospital wing and he'd awoken, Madame Pomfrey had a hard time convincing Sirius to stay in bed.

"Mr. Black, please! Get back in bed! You're going to kill yourself!"

His friends chuckled as Pomfrey charmed Sirius back into his cot. He squirmed like a little boy as she examined him further.

Regan's curse had made his eyes red, puffy, and irritatingly itchy. He was scratching them fervently, despite Pomfrey's demands to stop. She produced some eye drops, and she ordered him to sit still so she could apply them.

Sirius's eyes got huge and he jumped out of bed, running across the hospital wing and out into the corridor, with the hysteric Healer right behind him, eye drops in hand.

Teddy, Remus, Peter, and James laughed their way to the grounds, reinacting their friend's hilariously immature behavior.

James pretended to be Sirius, running in circles, flailing his arms as Remus—portraying Pomfrey—chased him around.

Suddenly, James stopped, and Remus ran into him.

"Oi, Prongs!"

James didn't reply; he was staring over by the lake. Peter and Teddy looked at what had made him stop, and their mouths fell open in shock.

Lily Evans's mouth was glued to none other than Severus Snape's.


	24. Chapter 24

Pass the Fic

**Pass the Fic**

_This chapter was written by Pixar. Me! :D_

* * *

Lily ran out onto the grounds of Hogwarts, tears pouring down her face. She made her way blindly for the tree by the Lake. But in her horrifically tearful vision, she promptly collided with someone, falling to the ground with them.

"Ow! What the hell, Evans?"

Severus Snape rolled out from underneath Lily and roughly pulled her to her feet. He glared down at her, but his expression turned concerned as he spotted her tortured face.

"Lily?" he asked tentatively. Lily looked up at him, but his worried expression did nothing to help her. She burst into body-shaking sobs. She sank to the ground, pulled up her knees, and buried her face in them.

Startled, Severus sat down beside her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Lily shook his hand off, still crying. But Severus didn't give up.

"C'mon, Lils, what happened? Talk to me. Dammit, Evans, quit crying and tell me what the hell is the matter!"

"Teddy!" gasped Lily at last. "Teddy Tonks is the matter, Snape!"

"Of course," said Severus, rolling his eyes and scowling in the other direction. Then he snapped his head around to face her again, now outraged. "Wait, what did he do to you?"

"I asked what plans he had, and he said he had a date with Regan Derrington," Lily said, wiping at her streaming eyes. "So I went to see if it was true, and then I see them. Together! Snogging like there's no tomorrow!" Her shoulder shook as sobs racked her body again.

Severus leaned against the tree and glared out at the Lake. "I knew this would happen," he said sourly. "I knew it; I wanted to tell you, I tried, I tried. But no, you went ahead and fell for the Rainbow Head anyway."

"You're not helping, Snape!" Lily snarled. "You used to be my best friend; be supportive!"

"Note the 'used to'," Severus said, a look of hurt flitting across his face for a second. "I said I didn't mean it."

Lily turned her head away, ignoring that. "Ugh. I can't believe I'm telling you all this. Why did you follow me?"

Severus spluttered indignantly. "Excuse me, but I was here first! By myself, I should add, until you bowled me over, crying your eyes out!"

Lily ignored that too. She sniffled. Severus sighed. He resisted putting his arm around her comfortingly, and instead he stared out over the Lake again.

"Look, Lily, I could go on about how not _everyone_ has to like you, but I'm not." He frowned at the ripping water. "But this is just one guy. And you've known him for, what, a few months? He doesn't like you like that, so move on. He's not worth it." He plucked a piece of grass and shredded it unconsciously.

Lily wiped her eyes, not convinced. They sat there in silence for a few minutes. Lily looked back at the castle to see James, Remus, and Teddy strolling down the grounds, goofing around. They hadn't spotted her.

"Oh no, they're coming!" Lily groaned, dread closing coldly around her heart. Severus sighed.

"Who even cares?" he said dully, rising to his feet and preparing to leave.

"No, wait!" said Lily, leaping to her feet as well. A dozen scenarios flashed through her mind as Teddy neared. It would be a matter of seconds before he noticed her.

It was barely a plan, but she had to take action. She stepped forward, seized a fistful of Severus's shirt, and yanked him to her. She latched her mouth over his.

Severus's eyes were huge and several thoughts raced through his head. _Lily is kissing me! Lily is completely out of her mind! Lily is using me! But more importantly, Lily is kissing me!_

A second passed, and he gave up trying to reason with her actions. If she wanted to play that way, fine.

Severus wound his arms around her waist, holding her close by the small of her back. One hand slowly traveled up to the nape of her neck. It was time to dominate.

He leaned forward, tilting her head up to his. His lips molded with hers, and he felt her stiffen slightly. She had not been expecting him to return the kiss. Too bad.

He felt Lily's hands release his shirt and move up to his hair. She knotted her fingers in his greasy locks, clutching him closer. Severus could feel years of passion, love, anger, everything he had ever felt for Lily pulsing beneath his lips.

Someone cried, "Hey!" and Lily tore away, gasping for air. They looked around to see Remus and Teddy restraining James, who looked livid and was fighting desperately against his friends' hold.

Severus looked down at Lily, who was staring up at him, questions in her eyes. Severus could feel the weight of sadness crushing down on his insides. Of course; Lily had simply used him.

His face crumpled, tortured, and he pulled his hands away from her. Her arms, locked around his head, fell to her sides as he backed through them, away from her. Without a second glance at the others, he turned away and slowly trudged back up to the castle.

* * *

_By the way, has anyone seen the teaser trailer for Twilight? I nearly threw up, I was so excited. But that's because I was sick when I saw it, so...yeah. Epic win._


	25. Chapter 25

Pass the Fic

**Pass the Fic**

_This chapter was written by HorcruxFinder._

* * *

Remus and Teddy held James back until Severus was safely in the building and then let him go, so that he lunged for Lily instead.

"He's not going to hurt her, is he?" Teddy asked Remus as they followed behind James.

"No, he'd never hit Lily," Remus said assuredly.

"That's not what I asked," Teddy said and Remus threw him a glance. They were both thinking the same thing: what was James about to say to Lily.

"What the hell was that?" they heard James yell across the courtyard, and they sped up so that they were next to him in an instant, Peter waddling along behind them.

"What the hell was what, Potter?"

"You—Snape—what is your fucking problem, Evans?"

"I don't have a fucking problem!"

"This isn't going well," Remus muttered to Teddy.

"Well, it's going better than if _I_ was the one kissing Lily," Teddy replied.

"True," Remus replied.

"He's a Slytherin!" James cried.

"What does that matter? We've always been friends!"

"Lily," Remus interjected, "have you even talked to him since fifth year?"

When no answer came, James seemed to understand what was going on and threw a brief glance at Teddy before turning his eyes once again to Lily. "Why can't you understand, lily? I'm in love with you—always have been. But I can't wait any longer, so Teddy, you can have her." At that, James turned on his heel and headed back to the castle as tears once again gathered in Lily's eyes.

"James," Teddy cried when he realized Lily wasn't going to stop him. "James, come on, mate," he said, running after his friend. "I don't want her—James, goddammit, James—" He disappeared into the castle, leaving Remus and Peter with a crying Lily.

"Lily, listen," Remus said, moving closer to put his arm around her. "They didn't it, they—" He stopped dead in his tracks when he got sight of Sirius, running around like a madman, stripped to his boxers, with Madam Pomfrey hot on his heels.

"You've got to be kidding me" Remus mutters and took off after his friend, forgetting Lily entirely.

* * *

"Hola, Mr. Tonks," Ryan Morgan, Lily's friend, greeted, sitting down across from him.

"Hey, Ryan." They sat in an awkward silence for a minute and then, "Not to be rude or anything, but why are you here?"

"Okay, here's what happened," she said in a rush, obviously just wanting to get it out. "Lily had totally and completely lost her mind and until she gets her head back on straight, I'm having nothing to do with her—"

"Is that a little harsh?"

"—Sirius is out of the hospital wing, so hanging out with the Marauders is out. So, out of people I talk to on a daily basis, that leaves you and Regan. And I need t talk to you." She was friends with Regan? Great.

"What about?"

"Regan."

"Yeah, I really need to talk to her, but she's not here," Teddy said, scanning the room for her once again.

"Top of the Astronomy Tower. She told me to tell you."

"Thanks, Ryan," Teddy exclaimed, getting up quickly. "Wait a second," he said, slowly walking back. "Regan and Ryan…why does that sound so familiar? Are you related?"

"How on Earth could you possibly know that, Teddy?" she asked, shocked. "I don't think even Lily knows that!"

Worried that he'd given his secret away, Teddy tried to cover for himself. "You…Regan…well, you both look—kind of like each other…"

Ryan burst out laughing, catching his lie. "Nice try, Tonks. We're step-sisters."

Teddy's mouth opened in a small "O".

"Just go talk to Regan," Rydan continued with a laugh. Teddy had no choice but to head to the Astronomy Tower. But where did he recognize the names Regan and Ryan from…?


	26. Chapter 26

Pass the Fic

**Pass the Fic**

_This chapter was written by SunnyDropped._

* * *

Teddy met no one as he practically ran up to the top of the Astronomy Tower until he was at the base of the stairs of the tower. As he bolted up them, he promptly tripped over a first year who was coming down.

"Oi!" they cried, as they fell down the stairs. The boy's bag fell open and all his books fell out.

"Sorry!" the boy squeaked. Teddy quickly and quietly mumbled a response as he gathered some of the books. He glanced at the name engraved on the cover—_Property of Gilderoy Lockhart._

Sure enough, this kid had the shining blonde curls he would soon be famous for. Grinning, Teddy ruffled Lockhart's hair and stood.

"Don't worry about it." And then he headed up the stairs. The spiral seemed endless, but finally the door appeared and Teddy pushed through.

Regan was leaning over the banister, absentmindedly gazing out over the Lake. The light breeze danced around her chocolate brown curls. Momentarily, Teddy stopped breathing. Wow, she was really beautigul.

He walked over to her and mimicked her posture. She glanced at him and returned his grin.

"Nice night, eh?"

Teddy nodded. It really was.

"So…Ryan said you wanted to talk to me?"

Regan avoided his eyes for a moment, gazing at the grass. "Yes." She finally looked at him, her midnight blue eyes glistening with…curiosity, was it? "Do you remember…well, earlier today. When we were…y'know…I know that it was just pretend, but…"

Teddy resisted the urge to laugh at her vagueness. "What are you getting at, babe?"

Her eyes lit up at the nickname, but dimmed slightly seconds later. She looked down at her feet.

"Could it mean something more?" She spoke so quietly and quickly, Teddy tried to convince himself that he hadn't heard her correctly. But when she looked up, he saw the hope and sadness in her eyes. His face fell.

"Regan…I…"

She just stared at him. Teddy closed his eyes. They were silent, before—

"Is that a no?" Regan's eyes were filled with unspilled tears. Quickly, Teddy pulled her against his chest. She didn't resist him as he rubbed her back. She made no noise, but he knew that her tears were staining his sweater.

"This is going to be hard for me to explain, so bear with me, okay?" Teddy murmured in her ear. She nodded against his body with a sniffle. "I like you. A lot. And…" Teddy was learning all this himself. He just realized what his feelings were, so he was voicing them to not just Regan. He also realized that the truth and the outcome of his actions was going to hurt them both.

"The moments I've spent with you since the day I ran into you in the corridor have been the best in my life. But…"

Regan shivered as a breeze blew. Teddy hugged his closer.

"But as much as I'm going to hate myself for saying this, we can't be together." Teddy choked on his words. "I'm not who you think I am."

She pulled away slightly looked at him with curious eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Teddy bit his lip. Should he tell her?

"I…I can't tell you. I'm sorry."

"You can trust me, you know."

"I know." He tried to grin, but failed. "It's not that."

"Then tell me."

"I can't! No one knows."

She narrowed her eyes. "The Marauders do." Teddy nodded. Regan sighed, exasperated. She pulled completely out of his grip, a fresh rain of tears pouring down her pale cheeks. "I don't get you! You push me away because you 'aren't who I think you are', and then you refuse to elaborate. You claim you trust me, but you still won't explain, even though you've told the least trustworthy guys in the world!"

Teddy didn't say anything. She was right. But before he could explain anything further, Regan shook her head.

"Whatever. You obviously don't care enough about me to know that I would rather _die_ than tell a secret. I'm done with you, Teddy." She began to walk towards the door. "Goodbye."

He tried to grab her hand, but she sharply pulled it away and continued walking.

"Regan! Wait! I'll tell you!"

She stopped. "No. I don't want you to tell me if I have to guilt you into it. I want you tell me because you want me to know."

"I want you to know. Really."

A pause. Slowly, she walked back to him and sank to the floor. "I'm listening."


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Left you on a cliffhanger—sorry. **

**This chapter is written by Pixar.**

Chapter 27:

Teddy opened his mouth then closed it. He exhaled hugely and tried again. He couldn't make the words come. He bit his lip. Regan's eyes narrowed.

"Teddy, if you don't want me to know, then don't tell me," she said coldly, beginning to walk away again. Teddy grabbed her hand, keeping her there.

"No, Regan, wait," he said. "I do want to tell you. It's just…hard." And it was. Much more difficult than he had expected. After all, he didn't know her as well as he knew the others, but she did deserve to know why he kept dragging her into such odd situations.

"I'll understand, whatever it is," Regan said quietly.

Teddy laughed humorlessly. "Will you?" Then he sighed. He straightened up, readying himself. "Just…promise me something, okay?"

Regan said nothing.

"Could you…not like me? In that way, at least."

Regan's eyes were guarded at these words. Teddy quickly explained.

"It's not that I don't like you, of course," he assured her. "But the last thing I need is another romantic interest I can't manage."

"Why can't you manage it?" Regan asked miserably. Teddy winced at the obvious sadness in her voice.

"Because I'm…" He struggled. "I…I don't exist yet." Okay, that was one way of putting it.

Regan did not understand. "Huh?"

"This is the 1970's, right?

"Yeah, but what-"

"I was born in 1997," Teddy blurted out. Regan blinked in surprise. "I'm from the future. I accidentally got sent back here from 2015, and it's only a matter of time until I go back. I don't need to leave behind a soap opera."

Regan's expression startled him. She was glaring at him accusingly.

"Regan?" he said cautiously. She stepped forward and jabbed him harshly in the chest with her forefinger.

"Teddy Tonks, I can't believe you're spewing such bullshit at me!" She shouted. "'I'm from the future,' you say. 'I don't need to leave behind a soap opera.' Rubbish!"

Bewildered and slightly irritated, Teddy said, "How is that rubbish?"

The very day you arrived at Hogwarts Lily liked you," Regan said furiously. "Don't tell me you don't need a soap opera when you started one all on your own. Saying you're from the future is a stupid and irresponsible way to keep girls away."

"I'm not saying that because I don't want to deal with girls!" Teddy said angrily. "I'm saying that because it's true! If I didn't want to deal with girls, I'd say I was gay!"

Regan glared at him. Teddy adopted a softer tone.

"Please don't hate me, Regan," he said. "I'm not lying. I really am from the future."

"And why should I believe you?" Regan hissed.

"Because you're my FRIEND, Regan!" Teddy cried. "But fine. Don't believe me. I can't date you, I can't date Lily, I can't date anyone. You've got a future ahead of you, just like everyone else. I'm not selfish enough to risk it any more than I may already have."

Regan was silent. Teddy sighed.

"Well, there's your explanation," he said. "Now that you know, it would be great if I had your help fixing things and sending me back." His eyes hardened. "But since you don't believe me, I guess that's out."

He backed toward the exit.

"The most you could do is keep quiet about it," he said. Regan, again, was silent. Teddy turned away and began to leave. Then Regan caught his arm.

"Alright," she said quietly. "I believe you. I'll help you. I won't tell anyone." She gave him a small smile. "Because I'm your friend." The smile widened into a teasing grin. "And you're way to young for me."

**Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**This chapter is written by HorcruxFinder.**

Chapter 28:

Teddy and Regan were sitting together in a back corner of the library, time travel books opened between them and extra parchment littered the table.

"I just don't get this!" Teddy exclaimed for the fourth time. "It's not the getting back part that's the problem anymore—these books aren't helping at all!"

"Okay, so when you say that if you go back now—with Lily still in love with you—then thing's will be messed up, do you mean like minorly messed up?"

"No, I mean like majorly messed up." Regan looked at him doubtfully. "I mean like Lily marrying Remus messed up."

"No!" she cried shocked. "Who is he really supposed to marry?"

"Trust me. You wouldn't know her." Regan just shrugged and pushed the books away.

"This isn't doing us any good, Teddy. What we need is a book that tells you how to attract a girl and do the opposite of everything it says."

"Ha ha. This is serious, Regan. I really don't want to be stuck here forever…Wait, what did you say?" Regan wrinkled her brows in confusion. "About the book," Teddy prompted.

"Um…"

"You said we needed a book telling you how to attract women. _Twelve Failsafe Ways to Charm Witches!_"

"Teddy, what the hell are you talking about?"

"It's a book. Doesn't help us at all—came out in the 90's—but I just realized something!"

"Do I even want to know?" Regan asked.

"_Twelve Failsafe Ways to Charm Witches_ wasn't an original book. It was the companion piece to a book put out in the 80's—_Twelve Failsafe Ways to Charm Wizards._ There was a big lawsuit and everything."

"What are you getting at?"

"I knew I recognized your name. You and Ryan—you co-wrote _Twelve Failsafe Ways to Charm Wizards."_

"You're kidding me," Regan said with a laugh.

"No, I'm really not."

"_I_ wrote a book?"

"With Ryan."

"I wrote a _book_?"

"A self-help book. It was quite popular. I've never read it, but—"

"Shut up, Teddy," she said with a laugh. "But I think I can help you now that you've boosted my confidence. I guess I can give you some tips on making girls hate you, Mr. Tonks."

Teddy looked at her sheepishly. "Lupin."

"What?"

"Lupin. Teddy Lupin." She shook her head in disbelief. "He's my father."

"Does he know?" Teddy nodded.

"Wow," Regan muttered.

"Now you know why I have to get things back to normal."

"I'll do what I can," Regan agreed.

"About what?" Sirius asked, appearing out of nowhere and sitting down next to Regan.

"Getting Lily and James together," Teddy answered easily.

"That's not the couple _I_ want to see together," Sirius purred, staring into Regan's eyes and drawing small circles on her arm with his finger.

"Can I ask you a question, Sirius?" Regan asked seductively.

"Anything."

"Does that line normally work?" Sirius just watched, stunned, as she got up and left.

"Teddy," he muttered after she was out of eyesight. "Please tell me I'm better with the ladies in the future."

"Yeah, not really." Teddy got up and followed Regan out.


	29. Chapter 29

**This chapter was written by SunnyDropped.**

Chapter 29:

Teddy caught up with Regan as she was heading outside from the Entrance Hall. They walked in silence to the Quidditch pitch, lost in thought.

Teddy had no idea what to do. He didn't understand why Lily liked him so much.

"Regan?" Teddy asked, breaking the silence.

"Hm?"

"What does Lily like in a guy?"

Regan glanced sideways at him, unsure of where he was going with this.

"Um. Brains for sure. A guy who isn't afraid to speak his mind and stand up for her and himself. A good student…someone who she can rely on to be punctual and obey. Well liked, but not so popular that it goes to his head. And then—of course—looks. A guy ranked with her or near her on the pretty scale. She's not as shallow as Ryan or me, but looks are important." Another sideways glance. "Ha. No wonder she fell for you."

Teddy glared at her. "Shut up."

Regan smiled sweetly.

"So…in order to be unattractive to Lily I have to be stupid, rude, arrogant, and ugly," Teddy said.

"In other words become Sirius and you're set."

Teddy laughed in spite of himself. "Be nice."

Regan shrugged. "How are you going to do it though? Change yourself? I mean, at this point would she believe it?"

Teddy bit his lip. "Ugh. I don't know. Probably not. I mean she's known me for a whole semester and I've never been a complete arse to her. She'd probably think I was just joking."

Regan nodded sadly. "Yeah…" They were silent once more as they arrived at the pitch.

"Well," sighed Regan as she sat on the ground, leaning against the goal post. "I can think of one solution to this problem and I don't like it at all."

Teddy was silent as he sat down next to her.

"You have to travel back to the night you arrived. Don't be the Teddy you are now—be everything she wouldn't like. Make sure she doesn't fall for you, but for the guy she's supposed to end up with." She looked over at Teddy sadly. "You know who that guy is, right?"

Teddy chuckled. "Yes."

"Who?"

"I'm not telling!" he grinned. "I'm sure if you thought about it, you'd know."

Regan fell silent, lost in thought. After a moment she looked up, her eyes wide. "James?" she mouthed.

Teddy shrugged, but continued to smile. Regan grinned too.

"Aw! They would make the cutest couple. I've never known why she didn't like him. He's always been so sweet to her."

Teddy nodded. "Hm. But that is a good idea what you said earlier. About going back. Tedious, maybe. And I definitely don't want to time travel again, but why don't _you_ like it?"

The smile on Regan's face vanished as did the sparkle in her eyes.

"If you do it, everything that has happened between us will be erased. Memories, evidence. And there's no guarantee you and I would be friends a second time, especially if you play the badass card correctly."

Teddy stared at her and then he quickly gathered her in a hug.

"I'll never forget you, Regan Derrington. No matter how many times I travel through time, you'll always be in my heart," he whispered into her ear. He kissed her hair and continued in a lower voice, "I'll make sure you and I are friends. The point of this is to have Lily hate me, not everyone else. Okay?"

Regan looked up into his eyes. "Okay."

Smiling, Teddy recaptured her in his hug. The two sat for a while, enjoying the peace and quiet of the night.


	30. Chapter 30

**This chapter is written by Pixar.**

Chapter 30:

"Oi, Sirius!"

Sirius looked around at the portrait hole as Teddy climbed in. "Hey, mate. What's the problem?"

Teddy flung himself into the nearest armchair, wedging himself into the seat with Remus, who looked both annoyed and amused.

"I need you to send me back in time," said Teddy.

"What?" gasped the Marauders in unison.

"This Lily issue is getting out of hand," Teddy said, ignoring James's darkening expression. Teddy shared a meaningful glance with Remus. "We all know Lily likes me."

James made a childish sound of disdain. Teddy ignored him.

"But since I'm from the future, that's unacceptable."

"Not to mention somewhat creepy," Peter added. Teddy grimaced, knowing it was true.

"And I know who she's going to marry in the future," Teddy went on. "So I can't interfere with that."

"You know who Lily's going to marry?" James exclaimed, wide-eyed. "Not that I care."

Teddy rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know who she marries. No, I'm not telling you who." James sank lower in his chair, glowering. "Anyway, Regan and I finally came to a decision: I go back to the first day of this school year and start over. But instead of being me, I'll be an arrogant arsehole that Lily wouldn't look twice at."

"Brilliant!" Remus said appreciatively.

"Not brilliant," Sirius complained. "Oi, Teddy, we're not going to know who you are if you start over! And if you go strutting about being a dick to Lily, we'll want to hex you into oblivion along with Snivellus."

"I'll explain it all to you when I arrive again," Teddy said readily. "I made a promise to Regan and I'm doubling that promise for you guys."

Sirius popped his knuckles and stretched exaggeratedly. "Alright, alright. Find me a ring."


	31. Chapter 31

**This chapter is written by HorcruxFinder.**

Chapter 31:

Figuring it was best to have proof of what was going on, all of the Marauders wrote themselves a letter explaining the incredibly complicated situation. Sirius then got to work on charming the ring while Teddy prayed desperately that he sent him back to the right point in time.

Needless to say, Teddy was nervous.

"Got it!" Sirius finally cried and all four boys hopped up. "Oh no…wait." They sat back down again.

Suddenly, there was a commotion by the portrait hole and Teddy turned to see what was going on.

"I really don't care what the hell you have to say—I need to talk to Teddy!" Regan's voice echoed through the room. Teddy got up immediately and went to help the very out of place Ravenclaw.

"Leave her alone," Teddy muttered, pushing through the crowd and finally coming top a stop in front of Regan.

"Teddy, listen—" she started, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him towards his dormitory. Several catcalls resounded form the room, but both Teddy and Regan ignored them.

"Wait just a moment," a stern voice stopped them just before they reached the stairs. Teddy's patience was already running low and he didn't even turn around before replying.

"We're not about to shag or anything. We just need to talk!" Teddy turned around at that moment and his face flushed at the sight of Lily, Head Girl badge flashing.

"Teddy Tonks, you are _not_ allowed to let students from other houses into our common room!"

"Lily, calm down," Regan interrupted.

"We just need to talk about something," Teddy agreed.

"I don't care what you have to do—you are not going to do it in Gryffindor Tower!"

Figuring it couldn't hurt to get some practice in before Teddy went back, he decided to unleash a fraction of the annoyance Lily had caused him since the beginning of the school year. "Evans, I don't fucking care about your bloody rules. I need to talk to Regan and, God help me, I'm going to do it."

Lily's face swelled with anger. "When did you turn into such an arse, Tonks? Been hanging around Black too long?" The people standing around Sirius pushed him playfully, and he just smirked.

"Maybe I have," Teddy mused. "But leave me alone. Regan, come on." Teddy then proceeded to drag her, mouth agape, up to his dorm room.

"Oh my God," she said as soon as the door shut behind them. "I can't believe you just did that!"

"Yeah, me neither," Teddy agreed. "So, what did you need to talk about?"

"I'm coming with you," Regan announced without further ado. "That way you won't have to re-explain anything and I'll be there to help you."

"Regan, no," Teddy answered sternly. "Time travel's much more complicated than that."

"It obviously isn't too difficult if you can pull it off…"

"Yeah, that's the way to get on my good side. Listen, Regan, I'd love for you to come with me—you know I would. You just can't. I'm not going to risk your well-being like that."

"But you're hopeless, Teddy. You can't do this without me!"

"No—I said no. Plus, I don't think Sirius could make two rings even if I agreed," Teddy joked. Although she was still upset, Regan couldn't help but laugh.

"Good luck," she said, wrapping her arms around Teddy's neck and then, before he could stop her, she gently pressed her lips to his.

Teddy laughed along with her as they entered the Common Room. Instead of leaving, she walked right over to the Marauders, ignoring the strange looks from the Gryffindors.

"You done yet?" she asked, gesturing to the ring that Sirius was now observing from every direction.

"I don't think I can do it sober," he muttered shocked.

Regan rolled her eyes. "Say goodbye before you leave," she instructed Teddy.

"It may be a while," he muttered and with one last hug, she left the room.

"Seriously, Sirius, are you going to be able to do this?" Teddy asked and Sirius just looked at him hopelessly. Teddy couldn't help but groan.

"Why'd you yell at Lily like that, Teddy?" James asked, oblivious to everything else going on around him.

Before Teddy could respond, the portrait hole opened once more and Regan re-emerged. As if she belonged, none of the Gryffindors batted an eyelash.

"Teddy, Teddy, Teddy," she cried, coming to a stop in front of him. "Lily's out in the hall telling everyone that will listen what an arse you are. I think she really means it."

It takes a while for that fact to register. "Wait—you don't mean…"

"I don't think we'll have to get Sirius drunk after all! I think we can work with what we've got!"

"What?" Sirius asked confused. "You mean that Teddy won't have to leave after all? Yes—let's do that!"

"You just don't want to have to figure out that spell," Regan scoffed.

"Lily's really mad?" Remus confirmed.

"Very," Regan answered.

"Then Teddy," Remus cried happily above the noise of the Common Room. "You're not going anywhere!"


	32. Chapter 32

**This chapter is written by SunnyDropped.**

Chapter 32:

Teddy grinned, but then frowned. "Er…"

Everyone looked at him. "What?" they chorused.

"I still have to go back, guys. Just because that part of the past is fixed—almost fixed—doesn't mean that I can stay. The only way to truly solve things is for everyone and everything, including me, to be back in their right time."

Silence followed.

James clapped Teddy on the back. "Well spoken, mate. But I don't think Moony intended what you thought he did…about staying permanently."

Teddy blushed as crimson as his hair. "Oh."

His friends laughed.

"It's okay, Ted. We would _love_ for you to stay. But we know you can't," Sirius said.

Teddy looked at the floor.

"Come on, guys, leave Teddy alone," Regan said, linking her arm through Teddy's. She pulled him towards the boy's dormitories. "We have some planning to do."

--

A week later, James walked into the library during his free period. He was a little scared; it had been years since he'd actually been in there.

Slowly, he walked back towards the Potions section. Slughorn had assigned one hell of an essay and James hadn't been paying nearly enough attention in class.

Before he rounded the corner, he heard soft sobs coming from the next aisle over—a part of the Restricted section reserved for the Death Drafts. Curious, James peeked his head around the corner to see what was wrong.

Lily was sitting on the floor, surrounded by thick books. Her hair was sticking out of her ponytail in random directions and her face was wet with tears. Her emerald eyes were red and puffy. She looked…pathetic.

As Head Boy, James didn't even have to ask for permission into the restricted section; and even if he wasn't, he wouldn't have taken the time to. Lily needed him and he was by her side in an instant. He sat next to her and folded her small body into his arms.

"Lily…tell me what's wrong."

Lily shuddered in his embrace, her sobs continuing harder. "You…you don't c-care."

James softly kissed the top of her head. "Yes I do."

She was silent, though her sobs continued. She caught her breath for a moment. "I don't kn-know, James!" she stuttered. James rubbed her arms comfortingly.

"Teddy's been such a…a bi-bitch to me lately. I don't g-get why though. I never d-did anything to him. He just randomly started acting like a-a jackass. Now I feel like shit and…oh, James!"

Lily turned her face towards James's chest. His grip around her tightened as she broke into hysterics. His mind was spinning. Teddy had hurt Lily so bad that she was seriously considering—he shuddered—suicide.

He let her cry. He allowed her tears to soak his robes and her makeup to stain his shirt. They sat there, boy holding and comforting girl, until Lily's tears ran dry and her sobs turned to random shakes.

Sighing, Lily pulled away from James lightly to look up at him. His hazel eyes searched her green ones. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but he knew that he found it when Lily tilted her head up to kiss him gently on the lips.

"Thank you," she whispered.

James smiled and took her face in his hands. She placed hers on top of his, feeling their warmth.

"I'm always here for you, Lils," he said quietly. "Whenever you need me, I'll be ready. I'm not going anywhere."

Lily closed her eyes and sighed again. "James?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you so fucking persistent?"

He laughed. "Because love is a thing worth fighting for. And I'm no quitter."

He kissed her, enjoying the taste for as long as he could, before he pulled away and continued holding her.

Behind the shelf right next to Lily and James, Remus, Sirius, Ryan, Regan, and Teddy silently congratulated each other. Although Teddy couldn't help but feel terrible for causing Lily so much pain, he was thankful that she had finally found James. Everything was as it should be.

He was brought out of his thoughts though, when Regan clapped her hand to her mouth in surprise. Teddy gave her a 'What?' look, and she pulled a handheld mirror out of her purse and gave it to him.

Teddy's crimson hair, which had never changed since his journey into the past, was once again a vivid blue.

Yes, everything was back to normal.

--

**Only two more chapters, guys. Hang in there; I'm updating as fast as I can, I swear. Not fast enough, huh? I'll work on it. HorcruxFinder.**


	33. Chapter 33

**This chapter is written by Pixar.**

Chapter 33:

Teddy scurried out of the library with Ryan, Regan, Remus and Sirius at his heels. Once in the corridor he whooped triumphantly, doing a little dance. The others laughed.

"My sweet, beautiful hair! You're back!" he crowed, overjoyed. He screwed up his face, and it turned hot pink. He laughed hysterically, and then forced a businesslike expression as he turned to Sirius. Sirius howled with laughter.

"Mate, I can't take you seriously with that hair!" he gasped. "You look like Ronald McDonald after losing a fight against a cotton candy machine!"

Teddy grinned and turned his hair turquoise again. "Alright, you want to charm a ring or should we head up to Dumbledore?"

"Well, if I get to get drunk to charm the ring, let me at it!"

Remus shook his head. "No, let's go to Dumbledore. Time Turners are safer.

"Let's get James, though," Sirius said. "He'll want to say goodbye."

"I'll get him," Ryan said and disappeared into the library again.

"Peter, too," Remus said. Teddy was about to protest but stopped himself when he remembered that they were friends with Peter. They would be offended if Teddy voiced his hate for Peter and after all, they didn't know what he was going to do in the future. So Teddy scowled silently as Remus left for the Gryffindor Tower.

"You head on up to Dumbledore," said Sirius. "We'll catch up to you." Teddy nodded and departed.

--

He knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Teddy complied and walked into Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore smiled.

"Ah, the blue is back, I see?" he said. Teddy gave him a small smile, and then dropped his eyes to the floor again.

"James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter on their way," he said quietly. "So are Regan and Ryan. Actually, Ryan might not be. She doesn't know about where I'm from, but I wanted to say goodbye."

Dumbledore nodded solemnly just as someone knocked on the door. "Enter."

Remus came in first, followed by Peter, then James, then Sirius, then Regan, and then—to Teddy's surprise—Lily.

"Ryan says goodbye, Teddy," Regan said quietly. "We couldn't let her know, but she didn't pry. She understood."

Teddy nodded, and then looked at Lily. "Lily, I…"

She held up her hand, her other one laced with James's. "Don't. I get it. I don't have all the details but I know you're from the future. I'm sorry I caused so much trouble.

Teddy smiled cautiously. Then he sighed and turned to the others.

"It's been great getting to know all of you," he said, his voice gruff. "I'll never forget you." It was so cheesy but no one laughed. Teddy grudgingly held out a hand to Peter, who shook it. Teddy moved on to James. James ignored Teddy's hand and stepped forward to embrace him.

"Thanks, Ted," he said, leaning away and holding Teddy's shoulders. "Blimey, you've been a cool guy. Miss you already!" He grinned. "Hey, maybe I'll see you when you're finally born."

Teddy looked away, his throat constricting. He moved to Lily, who threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I really am sorry," she said. Teddy rubbed her back awkwardly.

"Me too," he said. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Honestly."

"I know," she said. She released him, wiping her eyes. Teddy looked away from her, too.

Sirius held out a fist. Teddy smacked it with his own, laughing shakily.

"I'll miss you, mate!" Sirius grinned. "See you in the 2000's!" Teddy avoided eye contact.

Regan hugged him.

"Thanks for your help," he said, glad that at least she would live to see the new millennium.

Then he turned to Remus. His breathing hitched in his chest. Normally, he would've been horrified by the signs of tears coming, but at the moment he felt completely justified. Remus smiled and held his arms out for a hug.

Teddy couldn't help it. He lurched forward into his father's arms and embraced him fiercely. He buried his head into Remus's shoulder, his eyes burning and streaming. He heard himself sob. He remembered Harry telling him about the time he visited his own parents' graves, how it was the first time he ever cried for his parents.

_Harry never met his Dad_, Teddy thought. _I have. I wonder if I feel worse than he did._

Remus rubbed circles on Teddy's back. "Hey, Teddy, it's all right. It's okay…I'll miss you too, you know? I'll see you again when you're born. Don't cry, mate."

Teddy struggled to pull himself together. He forced back the tears that he hadn't shed and took several deep breaths. He and Remus stood that way for a few minutes, Teddy's nails digging into the back of Remus's robes. When Teddy was sure that he had enough control, he roughly cleared his throat and released Remus. He took a step back.

"Sorry," he said thickly.

"Shit, mate, you're going to make _me_ cry!" Sirius said, his voice breaking twice. Teddy almost laughed.

"Well, Teddy," said Dumbledore, a Time Turner now in hand, "it's time to go home."

Teddy took the Time Turner from him and put the chain around his neck. He looked once more back at Remus.

"Bye, Dad," he said quietly. "Love you."

And then he was swirling through time.

--

**Only one chapter left :D Review, please!**


	34. Chapter 34

**This chapter is written by HorcruxFinder.**

Chapter 34:

Once the spinning stopped, Teddy took in his new surroundings. And quickly found that they were the same as his old ones.

Teddy stood in the Headmaster's office, marveling at how decades didn't seem to change the room at all. Thankfully, McGonagall wasn't present at the moment and Teddy snuck out unnoticed.

He walked through the halls, feeling more than just a bit awkward. Everywhere he turned, a new group of people were ogling at him openly. Teddy picked up his speed and arrived at Gryffindor Tower within minutes.

Not knowing what to expect on the other side, he took a deep breath in preparation and turned to face the Fat Lady.

"Password?" she demanded.

"What?" Teddy asked, more of his own stupidity than of the portrait's request.

"Password?" she repeated, angered by the hold up.

"I don't know the bloody password! I've been gone all year."

"No password, no entry." Teddy groaned in frustration but knew from experience that there was no use in arguing.

Instead, he looked down the corridor, trying to will a friendly face to come and help him so that he could figure out what was happening.

No one appeared. Figuring that he'd just wait for the next Gryffindor to come by and open the portrait hole for him, Teddy took a seat on the ground. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

--

"Teddy Lupin!" A voice cried, startling Teddy awake. Before his eyes were opened fully, a body was on top of him, hugging him fiercely.

"Caden?" Teddy inquired, catching sight of his best friend's shaggy blonde hair.

"Where have you been, mate?' Caden asked, jumping off of Teddy and offering him a hand to help him up. "McGonagall said something about family troubles, but…"

"Uh, Andromeda's been in bad health lately. I just didn't want to leave her alone. I'm sorry I left without saying anything—it just came very suddenly," Teddy lied smoothly. He'd had many months to come up with that lie.

"No, it's fine," Caden assured him, opening the portrait hole for the both of them. "I just figured you'd at least respond to some of my letters…"

"I did!" Teddy cried, feigning shock. "Did you not get them?"

"No! That's so weird." Teddy smiled as Caden began speculating on what could have happened to Teddy's letters. Teddy didn't interrupt, but just enjoyed the sound of his friend's voice.

Although Teddy enjoyed his first night back (even if Caden wouldn't let him sleep at all), there was a longing to see someone else that left Teddy feeling empty.

"So, Caden…" Teddy said late that night as the two boys were conversing in whispers since the rest of their dormitory was asleep. "How's Victoire?"

Caden's gossip about the latest couples at Hogwarts fell flat as he turned to his friend.

"She's good," Caden finally admitted. "Worried about you. I tried inviting her to Hogsmeade a few weeks ago, but she turned me down."

"Good girl," Teddy laughed.

"What? I figured I'd take my chance while you were gone!"

Teddy laughed along with him and before he knew it, he was asleep once again.

--

The next morning, Teddy awoke to find that Caden had already gone down to breakfast. Thanking his friend silently for not waking him, Teddy quickly got dressed.

The Great Hall was packed as usual when Teddy entered. So used to seeing the faces of most of these kids parents—or even grandparents—he found it hard to recognize most of them. One face, however, did stand out from the crowd.

Victoire.

Teddy eyed her nervously, his stomach churning. Figuring that it would be best not to put it off any longer, Teddy approached the Ravenclaw table.

Victoire sat facing away from him, but as he got nearer several of her friends looked up at him stunned.

"Victoire?" he said softly, hoping that she heard him so he wouldn't have to repeat himself.

She turned around. It seemed to take her a few seconds to recognize what she was seeing, but when she did he stood up and hugged him, letting out a loud squeal across the room.

"Oh my God, Teddy!" she cried, her arms still wrapped around him. "Never leave me like that again."

She pulled away slightly, but before Teddy could lose his nerve he pulled her back to him and pressed his lips to hers passionately. She kissed him back and everything in the world seemed right again.

Teddy was home.

The End

--

**Hope you liked it! Let us know what you think :D**


End file.
